Time of Dying
by Full Moon Productions
Summary: Gertrude and her family has not seen any sign of living existence ever since the walkers had taken So when they meet up with Rick's group in the middle of troubling times with the Governor, can they really be safe? Will her siblings choose to fight with a band of misfits or join with a corrupt sanctuary? What will happen between Daryl and Gertrude if she picks
1. Waking Nightmare

A man's voice echoed throughout the house, "Get up! It's time to move again. We don't have that much time right now. We're supposed to be on the road by 9 and we've already slept in. Eat as little as you can, wash quickly, and let's get out on the road. I don't see any walkers but that doesn't mean that they aren't hiding anywhere. Can someone search the radios once again?"

Gertrude slowly opened her eyes as she heard her older brother, David yelling out orders to everyone. She sighed and got up into a sitting position, rubbing the always present ache in her neck as she looked around the room. Her older sister, Alyssa, wasn't in bed which meant that she must've woken up before their brother did. Jayne, however, was still in her bed with her eyes closed, unaware of their brother's demands.

"Jayne, honey, wake up. We got to get moving" Gertrude nudged her sister.

"What else is new?" Jayne opened her eyes and got up. "We've been moving around…"

"Gertrude, get ready!" came Alyssa's voice. "We need you on the front today. Come on you guys… the sooner the better"

"We got to listen to them" Gertrude mumbled as she got up. "They're the ones who found us remember?"

Jayne sighed, "We're a family, True"

"It doesn't matter. Who did they try to find first, Jayne? They didn't try to look for their friends first but us" Gertrude argued.

"But Brandon has a son! Alyssa had her husband that was away for business meeting" Jayne mumbled.

"What about me, Jayne? Ever wondered who I looked for instead of you?" Gertrude retorted back.

"I didn't mean anything by it. We just could've found all of them, True" Jayne replied back.

"We found Cam and Alicia, didn't we?" Gertrude countered.

Jayne took in a shaky breath, "No, True, we still need to keep on searching"

"What do you think we're doing?" Gertrude snapped.

Jayne glared, "Alex and Nicole are still out there"

"They might've turned for all we know. It's either we live or become one of them" Gertrude nodded to the boarded up window.

Jayne shook her head, "We should've stayed in Tennessee. They probably found each other by now"

"You know what the plan is" Gertrude argued. "We all agreed, Jayne, they were present during the meeting"

"Maybe they waited for us, True"

"Everyone agreed that if this kind of stuff went out of hand, we were going to go to the cabin in North Dakota" Gertrude recited.

"I wish mom and dad were here" Jayne whispered.

Gertrude turned around and placed her hands on her hips as she stared down to her little sister. Downstairs it sounded like Alyssa and David were doing fine with all of the packing by themselves.

"I don't"

"Why would you say that, True?" Jayne glared at her sister.

Gertrude leaned her hip to one side, "They died in a car crash, and I believe that's a better death than this. If you ask me, they got the easy way out"

"But you miss them, don't you?"

"Of course, I do!"

Gertrude sighed and rolled her sleeping bag up, "We have to trust that Alexandra and Nicole got out alive"

Jayne started to shake her head, "What do we tell her about Alicia? They used to be tied to the hip. It's so weird to see Alicia as a walker and Alex nowhere to be found. Are we even sure that it was Alicia?"

"Come on, we gotta hit the road" David came into the room.

"Morning, David"

"Where's Alyssa?"

"She's… She's cooking. Maybe you guys can talk, Jayne…" David turned to the younger sister.

Jayne rolled her eyes, "What can I do, David? She won't talk to anyone"

"She's worried about her husband"

"We're all worried about our significant others" Jayne got up. "Maybe since she gave up on our family, she should give up on her husband"

Jayne then marched out of the room, pounding her feet down the old stairs. Gertrude cringed and quickly went over to the window to see if a zombie had heard her.

"Geez, Gertrude, I would take the company of a zombie any day before her" David let out. "She really needs to lighten up"

"She killed her boyfriend, David"

"We all had to kill someone we love"

"David, she was talking about our siblings again. She thinks that leaving Tennessee was a bad idea" Gertrude told him.

"Jayne agreed to the plan"

"Do you think she might be right?" Gertrude said uneasily. "Maybe they were waiting for us"

"Would you have waited?"

"I went and found Alyssa, didn't I?"

"I suppose we all were breaking the rules. I had to break down Jayne's bathroom door in order to show her that I wasn't a zombie" David sighed. "She was so scared"

"We all were" Gertrude looked outside. "So… when are we going to tell her we aren't going there, David? She needs to know… She's the only one that doesn't know. We need to tell her soon"

"Gertrude, she'll flip…" David told her.

"David, she needs to know"

"Gertrude"

"Alyssa didn't put up much a fight when she found out, David"

"Because she's grieving, Gertrude"

"And Jayne isn't? We lost more than half of our family" Gertrude argued. "She'll understand that we don't have enough supplies to get us up to North Dakota"

"She's the impulsive one. Jayne won't like this" David glanced over to the hall; "She just might take some of the stuff and disappear into the night. Jayne doesn't even know how to use a map and she would still leave. She might not even last the first night"

"She's the youngest, David"

"It doesn't matter…"

"So what do we do, David?" Gertrude demanded. "Just run around until we have enough food"

"That sounds like a better idea, True"

"How long do you think they would wait?"

"I have no idea" David sighed. "I hope until we arrive"

"David, do you think there's a chance that they could survive?"

"I don't know, True, I really don't know" David sighed.

"This is all just… Never mind" Gertrude shook her head.

"It can wait, Gertrude, right now we need to move. We don't know how many could be out there" David said.

"Maybe we're the only ones? David, we haven't seen anyone else after this outbreak" Gertrude spoke up. "What if there is no sanctuary?"

"Don't start talking like that"

"I'm serious!" Gertrude then lowered her voice. "We're going crazy over here. We haven't seen anyone in days"

"I need you to have a straight head, True" David gripped her shoulders.

"All of this is making me lose my mind. None of this makes sense as to how it all started. I just wish that this could all be just one dream" Gertrude closed her eyes and rubbed her neck.

"Alyssa and Jayne went overboard; I don't need you to do that too, True"

"Just give me some kind of sign that there is hope on the other side"

David was about to say something, instead, he sighed, "I don't have an answer to that but I know only one thing, that if we don't get moving, we'll end up like the rest"


	2. Mystery Woman

_**This takes place during**_** Suicide King **_**and Gertrude is played by **_**Alyssa Milano**

"There's a spot over there" Alyssa voiced out. "The house next to it doesn't seem to have looked robbed. The door still seems to be closed. Maybe they will have food in there"

"Maybe it's closed for a reason, Alyssa, it could be overrun"

"We need to stop regardless" Alyssa replied. "We have 15 miles left until it is empty"

"I guess you're right, Alyssa" David sighed.

"I'll get the fuel from as many cars as I can. Have you guys thought about maybe we should switch cars?" Gertrude suggested. "This car seems to waste a lot of gas. I've seen some cars with keys still in the ignition"

"Maybe it's because we're driving in circles. How are we supposed to go to North Dakota when we haven't even driven on the highways yet?" Jayne argued.

"Not now" Gertrude rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Gertrude, our siblings are still missing" Jayne shouted. "I can't believe you guys are seriously not worried about them. They couldn't have died… I won't believe that until I see a body. And we're just wasting time here. Imagine if they did this to us? Wouldn't you be pissed out of your mind?"

"Be quiet, Jayne, there could be zombies nearby" David shushed her.

"Be careful, True, we got to make this quick" Alyssa said as everyone got out of the car.

"You too, Alyssa, how long should we look around?" Gertrude asked.

"I say 15 minutes" David suggested.

"Are you sure, David? We don't know how active this place really is" Alyssa said nervously.

"Just hurry…" Gertrude turned and ran over to the nearest vehicle that she could find. She peeked her head inside of the car and nearly regretted it. She tried her best to keep her bile inside her mouth as she moved over to the engine nozzle. Unfortunately, her luck ran out as she noticed that it was already opened and probably dry inside. "Damn, it"

"What's wrong, Gertrude? No fuel?" David asked. "We don't have that much time"

"David"

"What, True?"

"Shut up!"

"Thanks, True" David glared. "Mom just had to have six daughters, didn't she? And left me all alone to deal with them"

"We hear this all the time, David. Hurry up" Alyssa motioned.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Complaining" Jayne spoke up. "Like what you always do"

"I don't always complain. When have I ever?"

Gertrude rolled her eyes as she spit out some oil that went into her mouth. She smiled at as job well done on her part as oil come flooding into the carton she brought. Gertrude took this chance to look around and was slightly relieved to see that there weren't any zombies out. It was sad to realize that the neighborhood they were in was such a nice one, "This is a nice view"

"I probably would've taken a picture of this"

"Dad always loved that. He would always post up the pictures you would print out for him" Alyssa sighed. "We used to always do that"

"I'm going to check around that corner. I won't go too far" Gertrude straightened up. "I'll scream if I need help guys"

"But, Gertrude, we're going to leave in a couple of minutes" Alyssa said with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry. Let her wander off a little bit. It beats standing around you all day" David teased.

"It's no worse than yours…" Jayne remarked.

"Here we go again. Everyone is always ganging up on me"

"We don't gang up on you"

"You're doing it right now" David argued. "This always used to happen when we were little. I always got in trouble for saying anything"

"That's a lie, David…"

"It was not" Gertrude heard Jayne argue. "When have you even been in trouble for any of us?"

"You're the youngest!"

"So what, David, you're the eldest" Alyssa remarked. "You were always such a mama's boy. She would always take your side"

"Alyssa"

Gertrude smiled to herself and said silently, "Now I remember that"

* * *

"Hey, Merle, did you hear something?" Daryl turned to his brother. "I thought I heard voices"

"You always heard voices in your head" Merle chuckled to himself.

Daryl was about to argue with his brother when he turned and noticed something moving right in front of them. He turned and noticed that his brother was unaware of the unknown figure coming toward them.

"Merle!" Daryl hissed. "Get your ass down"

"If you insist" Merle dropped down to the ground. "No need to get all panicky and shit. It's only one walker"

Daryl shook his head and looked up over to the walking figure as it slowly came into view. He then noticed that it was a woman with brown hair just walking on the highway. He watched as she took out a nozzle and threw it carelessly on the ground before unwinding a hose. Daryl noticed that even though she seemed petite and naïve, she was definitely checking her surrounding and was always on her guard.

Daryl turned and looked over to his big brother who seemed to have a smile on his face. He knew his brother well enough to know that that smile was anything but charming. Daryl shifted uncomfortably as he prayed for that woman to pass by. Just as she straightened up, twigs snapped loudly in their direction, making her turn around.

"Whoops"

Daryl looked over to his brother and noticed that he had the twig in his hand. He widened his eyes as he realized that he was snaking that woman in for a trap.

"Here she comes" Merle smiled as he got up from his hiding spot and walked right up to her.


	3. Dixon Brothers

**_During the episode, _Home**

"Merle! Get back here, jackass" Daryl hissed. "We can't just go up to her like that. We'll scare her away. Do you really think she's going to feel comfortable with us around her? We need to get the hell out of here and fast. You said that this was a red-zone full of walkers. Maybe if we head up the creek…"

"I know you're not trying to send me over to the Prison, boy" Merle responded. "I ain't going over there. Not after what I did to that Asian kid and his girlfriend. They'll welcome you with open arms. But not me, they never liked me. And do you know what I think? You don't belong there too, boy"

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't know anything about that group" Daryl argued. "A lot has changed since you've been there. They aren't the same people that you knew before. This world turned all of our beliefs upside down"

"Oh, really? I think it's softened you up a little bit too much" Merle pestered. "Did they tuck you…"

"What are you two doing here?"

"Why hello… Sorry about that! We forgot all about you" Merle smiled to the woman.

"Who are you guys?" Gertrude asked.

"My name is Merle" Merle slammed his hand down on Daryl's shoulder. "And this is my retarded brother"

"Jackass"

Gertrude looked between the two men that were standing in front of her; Merle was a tall, Caucasian male with a rugged build. He had short grey hair and with light facial stubble, his amputated hand was replaced by a metal sleeve with an attachment for a bayonet.

"My name is Daryl" the younger man spoke up. "Sorry if we scared you, we didn't mean any harm"

Merle waved his brother down and turned to the woman, "What about you? What's your name?"

Gertrude stuttered, "I go by Gertrude"

Merle made a face, "Isn't that a grandma's name?"

"It wasn't my name before all of this happened. Gertrude was my grandmother's name, the last in my family to die before this hell broke loose" Gertrude responded.

"Well, ain't that clever. Why don't you tell us your real name? If it's not too much to ask" Merle replied.

"It is… I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you" Gertrude then revealed the gun she was holding in her hand. "What's your name?"

"Daryl"

Gertrude nodded, "Is it just you two? I thought I heard you guys talking about other people"

"My old group"

"Are you out here alone?"

"My siblings are waiting for me on the highway"

"Well, ain't that sweet" Merle smiled.

"You should probably get back to them" Daryl urged.

Gertrude looked over to Daryl and finally took a good look at him; Daryl was a slim built Caucasian man with brown hair and had facial hair on his lip and chin. His eyes were green and seemed very intriguing. She blinked and looked away back over to the highway. Gertrude turned back around and nodded to Daryl, "You're right"

"Wait! Hold on now. Maybe we can hitch a ride from them" Merle smiled.

Daryl stepped in, "No… she needs to go back to her family"

Merle ignored his brother, "Where are you headed?"

"North Dakota"

"There's a refugee up there?"

Gertrude shook her head, "No, Merle, my family's cabin is there. My siblings and I have made a plan to go up there if this mess got out of control. It's in case if we got separated it would be a place to find them"

"I hate to give your hopes up. But that place might be overrun" Daryl spoke up.

"We can try, Daryl, it's the lease we can do"

"Who would you be meeting up there? Your parents?" Merle slid his eyes up and down her body. "You look too good to be crying to mama"

"No…" Gertrude glared. "I was talking about my other siblings. There are four of us now but two are still missing. There used to be a lot more. But recently we found two of our sisters had already turned. It was… tough. We weren't… We weren't expecting this to happen… Our dad made us all promise to stick together… but we didn't"

Daryl let out a long sigh as he noticed how guilt driven the young woman was. She shifted her feet and brought her head down for a moment or two. Daryl looked over to his brother whom he noticed was taking this time to check her out again. Daryl scoffed and hit his brother just in time before Gertrude looked back up.

"What the hell was that for?" Merle snapped.

"It was nice meeting you" Daryl nodded. "I wish you the best of luck in finding your sisters"

The three perked up just as shots were fired throughout the air as Gertrude heard Alyssa scream out, "Walkers! Help me, Jayne!"


	4. Faint

_**During the episode,**_Home

"Help, somebody, help!" Alyssa was heard shouting from the car.

"There's too many!"

"Where's True?"

"I don't know! We can't ho… There she is…" Jayne smiled half-heartedly as Gertrude ran onto the bridge and shot at a zombie with killer aim. She noticed a pickaxe that Alyssa must've dropped, so she ran over to it and slammed it onto the nearest walkers head. Gertrude turned around just in time to see a biter lean in to bite her. Before Gertrude could react, an arrow shot through its head as 'Daryl' came running to join in, Jayne looked over to her older sister, "What the hell… Who is that? Where did he come from?"

"Does it matter?" Gertrude stabbed another walker in the head, "He's helping!"

"But what about him?" Jayne nodded off to Merle standing in the corner. "What's…? What's he doing? He's not even contributing. We could use some help with this!"

Merle seemed to listen in on the conversation and laughed at Jayne's remark. He then let out a war cry and stabbed the nearest walker to him in the head. Gertrude noticed that he seemed to be only attacking the ones that were coming over to him, not helping her siblings or even his in fact. Merle made eye contact with her and waved her off, "Don't chip a nail"

"Please"

"Where's Alyssa?"

"She's trapped in the car"

"I'm right here! Thank you so much! We probably would've been goners if you hadn't shown up" Alyssa said as she gripped onto Daryl's hand that seemed to have saved her from the zombie in the car.

"Now that's enough" Merle said, aiming his gun right at David.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You helped us"

"Put the gun down" Daryl instructed his brother.

"This is a nice running car you got" Merle walked over to David's car.

"You can have it" Alyssa said in a panic.

Gertrude glared at Merle as he started to fish through the backseat of the car. She felt stupid for even approaching these two rednecks in the middle of the woods. True glanced over to the younger brother and was surprised to see that his face had shock written all over it. It was almost like he didn't know what to think of his brother right now.

"Get out of our car" Gertrude demanded.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Merle chuckled.

"You take anything from our car or shoot our brother and we will gun you down in a heartbeat" Jayne took a step toward the car. "Don't think just because we're women we don't know how to shoot"

"That's enough! Please, take what you want. We don't want any trouble" David pleaded.

Daryl suddenly walked over to his brother, aiming at his brothers back. He pointed it onto his skin, making him freeze up. Gertrude watched in astonishment as she really didn't know what to think of the situation. She could even tell that Daryl didn't know what to do as of right now.

"That's enough. Back away from the car" Daryl finally spoke. "Come on, we gotta go. You're scaring this family. Leave them alone. Let's get back off the road"

Merle turned around to his brother with a face made of stone. If he was surprised, he didn't show it, "I know you ain't pointing that thing at me"

Daryl slowly nodded as he moved his brother away from the car. His finger was nowhere near the trigger but Merle couldn't see that, "I'm dead serious"

Alyssa looked over to David, panicked as she ran to their older brother and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and took a grip on Jayne's shoulder who just glared at the man. Gertrude looked over to his brother as he motioned toward the car. She slowly nodded just as Daryl moved his brother back off the bridge, "Sorry how this thing all went down. I wish you all the best of luck in finding your sisters"

"Is everyone alright?" David asked his sisters the second the brothers were out of sight and into the forest. "Alyssa, you need to keep your grip on that pickaxe"

"I know, but how did they know we were going to North Dakota?"

"Because I told them. We were talking before the walkers attacked" Gertrude informed them.

"You told them?"

"What were you doing talking to them? Do you know what that man could've done to you?"

"No better than what the walkers could've done if those two hadn't shown up" Alyssa mumbled.

Gertrude sighed and looked back over to the trees where they disappeared. She remembered hearing them argue about going back to the 'others'. She hoped that meant other survivors like Daryl and not like his big brother Merle. Gertrude turned around and said with a clear voice, "We need to go back and get them"

"Are you insane, True? Did you not just see what they did to David?" Jayne retorted. "That man aimed a gun to him"

Gertrude didn't wait to hear a debate about whether or not they should bring along the brothers. All she really cared about was that they were talking about a group. She was tired of running and wanted to have some sort of moment of peace. She turned and went after the brothers as she heard David and Jayne shouting for her to come back.

"Let her go back" Alyssa responded. "Whether we know them or not, we owe them our lives for helping"

Gertrude smiled slightly as she entered the woods almost ready to call out to the guys. She didn't know if they would agree or not.

"I didn't know" She heard Merle say apologetically.

Gertrude slightly stiffened up as she heard the brothers talk about something really cryptic, but she was sure that they were talking about a past full of abuse.

Gertrude suddenly thought that maybe this was a bad idea to approach the brothers like this. She turned and looked back over to the highway. Gertrude could see in the distance, her siblings waiting, watching her. She swallowed and turned back over to the voices, she had to at least offer them a ride.

"I may be the one that's walkin' away," She could hear Daryl say, "but you're the one that's leavin'"

She took a step back as she noticed that Daryl was walking right in her direction. When he looked up and saw her, he stopped in his tracks and just stared at her.

"Do you need a ride, Daryl?" Gertrude finally asked.

"If you don't mind" he shifted his crossbow over his shoulder. "I'm sorry about my brother. If I'd known he was planning on raiding your car I would've never brought him over"

"Is he coming?" Gertrude nodded over to where she heard the voice. "We might have to confiscate his gun for the time that he's in the car"

"That won't be a problem" Daryl shook his head.

They both perked up as they heard rustling in the distance as Merle came through. He looked between Daryl and Gertrude and then sighed as he took out his gun from his pocket and handing it over. Gertrude took the gun, put the safety on, and removed the clip. She nodded her head back over to the bridge as the brothers followed her back to her siblings.

"Any place in particular, guys? We're taking requests" Gertrude asked.

* * *

"You said this place was a sanctuary" Alyssa said uneasily as she noticed the Prison was overrun by walkers. "Didn't you say that the place was separated off?"

"It was the Governor who did this" Daryl said darkly as he shot out an arrow.

"Come on!" David urged his sisters. "These people need our help!"

"Mind as well" Gertrude loaded her gun and stepped out of the woods and started firing shots at walkers in the distance.

"This better open up a welcome mat for us" Jayne grumbled as she shot the closer ones. "With a hot shower, food, and everything"

"You and me both, Princess" Merle charged at walker at the gate. "Man, I love a good killing!"


	5. Group Meeting

_**During the episode,**___I Ain't a Judas

"We're not leavin'"

"We can't stay here"

"If there's another sniper, a wood pellet won't stop those rounds" a young woman said from the other side.

"We can't even go outside" an even younger woman said from the stairway.

"Even in the daylight" the woman who was standing next to her responded.

"If Rick says we're not running, we're not running" An Asian man said firmly to the rest of the group.

"No, better to live like rats" Merle said from right next to Jayne as he and her family listened in from the other cell block.

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, we should've slid out of here last night; live to fight another day, but we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road of this place by now"

Gertrude felt a shuddering twist happen inside of her stomach as she looked over to her siblings who each had the same uneasy look on her face. She couldn't help but wonder if all of this was her fault, Gertrude did go back and asked the brothers to join them. Now that Daryl led them back into a cell block that just got ransacked, she was starting to regret it. They just stumbled upon a war zone that they weren't even a part of.

Daryl walked over to his brother from the upper landing, "Yeah, we ain't scared of that prick"

"Y'all should be" Merle mentioned. "That truck through the fence thing? That's just him ringing the doorbell, we might have some thick walls to hide behind but he's got the guns and the numbers and if he takes the high ground around this place? Shoot… He can just starve us out if he wanted to"

"Let's put him in the other cell block"

"No, he's got a point"

"This is all you, you started this!" the brown-haired woman shouted over to Merle.

"What's the difference of whose fault it is? What do we do?" the blonde teen asked as she came down the stairs.

"I said we should leave, now Axel's dead, we can't just sit here" an elder man voiced out, but then the leader started to make his way over to the cell door when he shouted, "Get back here! You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it, we understand why, but now is not the time. You once said that this wasn't a democracy, now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands, so get your head clear, and do something"

"Can someone please explain to us what the hell is going on?" Alyssa finally spoke up. "Daryl said that this place would promise us some sanctuary. All I can see right now is that all of you are in the middle of some blood-fested war. People are dying every day and not just because of violence and crimes that we've just witnessed. People are dying nowadays from walkers, biters, eaters, whatever the hell you want to call them"

Gertrude had to admit it, but her older sister was right about what she was saying. From what they heard of, whoever was after this small group definitely wasn't a zombie. It just sounded like they were some sort of savages hoping to get some land. It seemed like both of these groups had lost their way over some serious bloodshed.

Gertrude stiffened as she noticed that everyone that was part of Daryl's group was now staring at the siblings. She nervously placed her hand on her holster but remembered that it was empty. Upon walking into the jail cells the group ordered she and her siblings to disarm themselves. Gertrude nervously looked down at the guns each of them seemed to be carrying and started to regret her decision a second time around.

"Who are they?" an elder woman asked Daryl.

"Sorry, everybody" Daryl cleared his throat and waved his hand over to Gertrude and her siblings, "This is the Leland siblings. That is David, Alyssa, Gertrude, and Jayne"

"Can we trust them? They have a pretty good aim with the guns" the young boy near the cell door spoke up. "Where did you become so good at shooting guns?"

"Our father owned a hunting shop before all of this happened" Gertrude responded.

"Where did you meet them again? I don't remember hearing you mention that" the blonde woman spoke up before turning back to them, "Where are you guys from?"

"Tennessee" Jayne responded. "And we met by this bastard pointed a gun at my brother's head"

Merle let out a loud yawn as if to aggravate Jayne. Problem was it did as she turned and glared at the older man. Gertrude quickly grabbed onto her arm and pulled her onto the other side of herself. Merle looked down and noticed that Gertrude was now standing next to him as he winked at her.

"Why I am not surprised. Of course that's how you would meet him" the Asian man spoke up. "Is there anything that you can't do without pointing a gun to someone's head? That just seems to be some crazy old habit of yours. Honestly, you're as good as dead! You weren't even a big value to this group to begin with!"

"Hey! That's enough!" Daryl shouted out, "You all know that if he goes, then so will I. That rule still sticks. Listen, I'm sorry that this happened and turned out the way it did. I didn't know that the Governor was going to make this much of a scene"

"What do you want us to do, Daryl?"

"You want to stay?" Alyssa turned to Gertrude. "You saw what those men did to this place"

"All the more reason to help" Gertrude looked over to the leader, "We all have great aim from up close and far. We'll even stay in this cell block for the rest of the period if you just want us to fight with you"

"Speak for yourself! I'm tired of sleeping on the floor" Jayne complained. "We fought for them now, they should let us in. If it wasn't for us than all of you guys would be dead. Now you are keeping us locked up with this asshole?"

"You will go inside this cell block when you've earned our trust" 'Rick' responded. "I'm not going to lie to you about our situation but you guys came at a really bad time. We're at war with someone who is trying to destroy what we got goin on here. All I'm asking for is your help now and we'll see about each other's future from there"

Gertrude and her family each did a four way glance thing before David turned to Rick, "We'll do anything to prove we are worthy of joining your group"


	6. Family Meeting

_**During the episode,**___I Ain't a Judas

"We really should be looking for our sibling's, David, isn't that what we set off for in the first place?" Jayne crossed her arms, "Come on, Alyssa, you've got to be on my side about this"

Gertrude looked back at the caged door where she could hear the group talking out their strategy, "We would be a really big help for them if we stick around. I know I got us into this mess but we can't just abandon them now"

"Snipers are still out there and might think that we're a part of their group" David let out a sigh.

"We'll be shot the minute we step out of cover" Alyssa slowly nodded. "Jayne, we've got to wait this out. Maybe they'll go away after a few days?"

Gertrude let out a low sigh as she leaned her body on the table. She knew that barely knowing anyone in this building was only going to get them killed. Maybe the Governor was actually the good guys and Daryl's misfits were the ones trying to create hell. Gertrude rubbed her eyes and tried her best to stay focused on her siblings little meeting.

"I guess that leaves us to staying here. We probably have more experience than anyone else in their group. I know dad would've wanted us to help out. I don't know about you guys but until the Governor is dead, that is when I'll move on" Gertrude spoke up.

"True? How can you say that? Our siblings are still out there, guys" Jayne said irritated. "They wouldn't have been in this situation. I don't know what happened to you but I'm sure as hell they wouldn't have ran after those men like a lovesick puppy the way you did. Gertrude! What the hell were you thinking?"

Gertrude turned and glared at her sister but just as she opened her mouth to speak, she felt a nudge under the table. She knew it was from David but wanted more than anything to tell her sister the cold truth. There is no way that their other two siblings had survived this epidemic for this long. If they had found each other and their two turned sisters by now, chances are the other two were dead.

"I think you should talk to Daryl" Alyssa spoke up. "You did chase him down and he'll be more familiar with you"

Gertrude wanted to argue that theory but then decided that it might be the best way to deal with things. Jayne would've just instigated a fight and probably get the siblings kicked out. David, even though he was the oldest, wouldn't be able to level with someone like Daryl after what his brother did. Alyssa was too kind hearted and soft spoken to even walked up to Daryl and ask what was going on.

"I guess I can try"

"What are you going to ask?"

"It doesn't matter now. He's coming in"

"Don't try to get too friendly"

Gertrude ignored her sister's comment as she slowly rose up from her seat. She felt her stomach twist into a knot as Daryl came through the gate.

He took a glance at her and then stopped in his tracks as he realized that she was slowly making her way toward him. Daryl looked over to Merle before deciding to walk over to Gertrude instead.

"How's it going? Your sister looks kind of pissed" Daryl nodded to behind Gertrude's shoulder. "Is something going on?"

"Is everything alright here, Daryl?"

"Right now, shit's just hitting the fan"

"And what about with us?"

"What are you talking about?" Daryl slightly narrowed his eyes at her.

"Me and my siblings, where do we sit on this?" Gertrude shrugged.

"You're nervous about what we're going to do with you" Daryl nodded. "Can't really blame you for what you've probably already seen"

"We just want to know what happened here before this whole thing blew over"

"The Governor attacked us, remember?"

"It's hard to forget when there's a sniper over your head"

"If I would've known that this was going to happen, I wouldn't have hopped into your car. I would've made you guys keep driving"

"But then all of your friends would've been dead"

"So what's your plan?"

"With what, Daryl?"

"Are you guys going to stay and fight with us? If you want to leave than that's perfectly fine and no hard feelings"

"I want to stay"

"But what about you're other siblings?"

"David and Alyssa are still deciding on whether to stay or go"

Daryl took a glance over to Jayne before looking back to Gertrude, "What about the Princess?"

Gertrude couldn't help but let out a giggle from Daryl's nickname for Jayne. Everyone thought that Jayne was a spoiled brat because she could convince anyone she wanted into doing anything. Daryl smiled as Gertrude as she tried her best not to laugh so much. He took a glance over to her siblings and noticed that they looked confused to say the least.

"Well, Daryl, she thinks we should leave" Gertrude finally said.

"Why, Gertrude?"

"Why do you think, Daryl?"

"You're other siblings, Gertrude, does she know?" Daryl asked.

"Not so loud. She knows about two of our siblings that turned. She still thinks that we could still find the other two"

"That's a longshot, Gertrude"

The second Daryl had said that comment; he immediately regretted saying anything at all. Gertrude looked down to the floor and looked like she had tears in her eyes. He knew exactly how she felt after nearly losing Merle. Daryl let out a sigh and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to upset you"

"We've been planning on prepping when we finally see them. What kind of odds do they have in surviving out here?"

"Maybe they're at Woodbury"

"With the Governor?" Gertrude looked up to him. "I hope to God they're not there. After what we've heard with you guys. Would he hurt them?"

"Let's just hope he's not as smart as he keeps telling people"

"What would he do to them?"

"I don't know"

Gertrude looked at Daryl closely before she said, "You're lying"

Daryl sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

Gertrude swallowed before nodding, "Yes. I'm tired of being beaten around the bush. The Government lied to us about this disease when it first started and now look at what's happening. I can't keep living in the shadows and hoping for the best. If my sisters are in that camp, I want to know if they're in danger or not"

Daryl studied Gertrude and found that he was amazed at how strong she was presenting herself. He could easily see that even though she is setting herself up to thinking her two siblings are dead, she still had hope that they weren't. Even if they were in Woodbury and in trouble, she still wanted to know the consequences of what kind of danger that they were in. Gertrude was an amazing woman with a fierce love and loyalty towards her family that he has never seen before.

"It seems like every single day, you throw me a curveball. I appreciate how strong you present yourself in front of me, your family, and my friends" Daryl began. "But I wouldn't have wanted to know what that town would've done to Merle even if I had the choice. Just knowing that he was hiding behind that man and doing his dirty deeds just makes me sick"

"I just want to know that they will be alright" Gertrude sighed.

"Not like that. Trust me, Gertrude, you don't want to fill your head with those horrible things" Daryl told her.

"Thank you, Daryl, but there's another thing" Gertrude said slowly.

"And what's that?"

"I would prefer it if you called me True"

"So that's what your family calls you"

"And I hope that throughout the remainder of my stay here, you will call me that too"


	7. Headstrong

_**During the episode,**___I Ain't a Judas

"Andrea's here!"

"Get the guns… all of you!"

"You better know how to use this one" Daryl said as he gave her a hunting rifle. "Follow behind us"

Gertrude nodded and checked to see if the gun was loaded, she crouched low and followed the trail of men as they quickly ran for cover. Rick motioned for Merle to go up ahead to check if there were any of the snipers on watch.

"Clear!"

"Are you alone?!"

"Open the gate!"

Gertrude watched as the woman walked closer and closer to the fence, none of the walkers trailing after her. She couldn't help but watch in amazement as her little 'bodyguard' of a walker was working on covering up her scent. Rick leaned against the fence as the rest of the group looked around the campus and the outside of the jailhouse. From what she could see, the people were letting her go to them willingly.

"Are you alone!" Rick demanded once again.

The blonde woman yelled out in response, "Rick!"

"Open it!"

"Hands up, turn around!"

"What?" the woman looked surprised as Rick turned her around and faced her to the fence as he searched her.

Gertrude looked over to her brother as he watched Rick searched the blonde woman. David only gave her a look to say to not intervene, not that she wanted to. Rick moved the woman down to the floor and searched her for more stuff. Gertrude was taken by surprise when Rick took off the woman's duffel bag and threw it to Gertrude for her to search.

"I asked if you were alone" Rick demanded.

"I am" the woman finally said.

Rick looked over to Gertrude as she stopped searching the bag full of what seemed like pointless crap. Gertrude looked up at him and shook her head before he whispered something into her ear and lead her inside the cell block.

Carol seemed to have known the woman as she paid no hesitation as to hugging her, "After you saved me, we thought you were dead"

"Hershel, my God" Andrea let out, "I can't believe this. Where's Shane? And Laurie?"

"She had a girl, Laurie didn't survive"

"Neither did T-Dog" Maggie mentioned.

"I'm so sorry" Andrea said before looking down at the little boy, "Carl"

Carl only gave her a glare that seemed to have frozen Andrea up in her tracks before she turned around and took a step toward Rick, "Rick, I…"

But he looked the other way and took a step back from her direction.

"You all live here?" Andrea changed the subject.

"Here in the cellblock"

"There? Well, can I go in?"

"I won't allow that" Rick said as he blocked her path.

"I'm not an enemy, Rick"

"We had that field, courtyard, until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up"

"He said you fired first" Andrea said, confused.

"We'll he's lying" Rick countered.

"He killed an inmate that survived in here" Hershel spoke up.

"We liked him, he was one of us" Daryl spoke up.

"I didn't know anything about that" Andrea shook her head. "As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shootout"

"That was days ago"

Gertrude looked over to Glenn who seemed to be holding some sort of grudge upon Andrea. Something told her that it had to deal with the nasty black eye he was sporting.

"I told you, I came as soon as I could" she looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at her with a hard face before she turned her anger on Michonne, "What have you told them?"

"Nothing"

"I don't get it, I lived in Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?" Andrea looked around.

"He almost killed Michonne and he would've killed us-"

"With his finger on the trigger!" Andrea pointed to Merle, "Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you? Look… I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done, but I'm here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out"

"There's nothing to work out! We're going to kill him, I don't know how or when but we will"

"We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you"

"You know better than that" Merle chuckled.

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate?" David spoke up, catching everyone, even his sisters by surprise, "Did he say that?"

"No" Andrea said honestly.

"Then why did you come here?" Jayne demanded.

"Because he's gearing up for war" Andrea responded, "The people are terrified, they see you as killers. They're training to attack"

"I'll tell you what" Daryl said, "The next time you see Philip… you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye"

"We've taken too much shit for too long, if he wants a war, he's got one" Glenn said firmly.

"Rick" Andrea turned to the leader, "If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's going to happen. He has a whole town, look at you, you've lost so much already, you can't stand alone anymore"

"If you're going to make this right, get us inside" Rick responded.

"No" Andrea shook her head.

"Then we got nothing to talk about-"

"There are innocent people" But Andrea's words fell flat as Rick ignored her and walked through to the other cell block.


	8. Hold On

_**During the episode,**_I Ain't a Judas

"Can you spare it?" Andrea asked as she looked at the dusty patrol car Glenn had just driven up to her.

"Yeah…"

"Well take care"

"Andrea" Rick said as she climbed into the car, he walked up to her and it looked like he handed her a gun and a clip, "Be careful"

"You too" Gertrude could hear the woman say to him. "All of you"

Andrea started up the car and then slowly drove up to the fence, going back to the town that she now called home. Gertrude swallowed back her tongue as she wanted more than anything to ask if she had seen her sisters behind those walls. She glanced over to Daryl who held her gaze for a while before turning back to the car. It looks like the only one that was coming back to Woodbury was Andrea all alone.

"Go! Hurry" Merle yelled as he opened up the gates, "Come on!"

The car quickly drove through the courtyard, distracting the walkers long enough so that Merle could close the door without them noticing. Gertrude watched as the lonely blonde drove off into the sunset, but nothing like those romantic movies. She shaded her eyes and watched the car creep out of sight, leaving only dust trails to show that she was there. Gertrude felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Daryl standing next to her before nodding his head to the cell block.

* * *

Later that night, Gertrude ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to keep warm outside as she stood by her siblings, "Did you not hear what they said? That man fired first here, tried to kill three of their members, and is gearing up for war"

"He doesn't know we are part of their group"

"Andrea knows, and she's his lap-dog"

"We should stay here and fight for what's right" David said firmly.

"What is right, today? We haven't had authorities around in God knows how long" Alyssa hissed.

"So you'd rather pick a warm bed and turn your head the other way?" Gertrude challenged.

"I think you all forgot what we were trying to do while on the run. We've always dreamed of a permanent place and there's one just across that forest" Alyssa waved to the door.

"This could be a permanent home for all of us" David countered.

Jayne slowly wrapped her arms over her chest, "This isn't going to be permanent. We still need to find our siblings"

"I don't want to go through with this again. You choose what you want to choose but I'm not going to be greedy over what place to call a home in this time of day. I'm going to stay and that's final. If you guys want to go off and live in Woodbury then so be it" Gertrude turned around and marched back inside the cell block. She made her way into the hall where everyone else was sitting around in silence, still shocked by what had just happened. Gertrude didn't know Andrea for that long but she was surprised that the woman had chosen Woodbury over her former group. She heard a soft patting, almost like a beat as she looked up and noticed that Beth had found her voice and was starting to sing.

_They hung a sign up in our town__  
__"if you live it up, you won't__  
__live it down"__  
__So, she left Monte Rio, son__  
__Just like a bullet leaves a gun__  
__With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips__  
__She went and took that California trip__  
__Well, the moon was gold, her__  
__Hair like wind__  
__She said don't look back just__  
__Come on Jim__Oh you got to__  
__Hold on, Hold on__  
__You got to hold on__  
__Take my hand, I'm standing right here__  
__You gotta hold on__Well, he gave her a dimestore watch__  
__And a ring made from a spoon__  
__Everyone is looking for someone to blame__  
__But you share my bed, you share my name_

"That was a brave thing you did"

"What?"

"Telling your siblings that you're staying here" Merle responded. "I don't even think I would've done something like that"

"You heard. Are you going to tell?" Gertrude asked cautiously.

"Who would believe me?" Merle huffed.

"Doesn't mean that you wouldn't try to tell" Gertrude countered.

"I won't tell" Merle said as Daryl glanced over his shoulder to the two talking.

"He's done a lot to keep you here. Even when everyone…" Gertrude licked her lips, "He sees through all the bad shit you've been through"

"What makes you think that he was looking at me just now?" Merle suddenly replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gertrude rolled her eyes. "This isn't grade school anymore"

"Then I'll just go ahead and say it… he likes you" Merle said.

"We've only known each other for a couple of days. There's no way…" but then again, Gertrude trailed off as she looked back over and noticed him looking back to them once again.

_When there's nothing left to keep you here, when__  
__You're falling behind in this__  
__Big blue world__Oh you go to__  
__Hold on, hold on__  
__You got to hold on__  
__Take my hand, I'm standing right here__  
__You got to hold on_


	9. Confrontation

_**During the episode,**_Arrow on the Doorpost

"You want me to do what?" Gertrude questioned as she looked from Rick, Daryl, and Hershel.

"We need you to come with us, Gertrude, you have a good aim" Hershel replied.

Gertrude felt a sharp twist in her stomach as she looked over her shoulder to her other siblings, almost as if screaming for their help. No one even looked up to notice that was going on in the little corner by the Tomb entrance. Gertrude had heard many bad things about the Governor but never thought to even meet the man in person. She swallowed and looked back over to the three men watching her intently like as if their plan would go to hell if she didn't join.

"You don't need to go, True, but we could really use your help" Daryl spoke up.

"Why me?" Gertrude asked. "Why not David? Maggie seems to have a great shot with a sniper"

Rick shifted his feet uncomfortably, "The Governor has done something terrible to Maggie. We can't ask her to come with us after what he's done to her"

"What did he do?"

"We're not sure" Hershel responded. "We just need you to come with us"

"David has a pretty level head so he can run this place without getting into trouble" Daryl took a step toward her, "We need someone like that in a place like this in case there is some sort of diversion. There's also another reason why you're coming along"

"Daryl" Rick hissed at him. "She won't understand"

Gertrude looked between Rick and Daryl as they both stared the other person down. That twist in her stomach had just turned to stone as she realized what was going on. She was going to be a piece of meat. Tears filled her eyes as she closed them to take in a low and shaky breath.

Gertrude then said slowly, "You want him to see a woman there. I'm going to be some sort of bait to him"

"Only to expose to Andrea for what he really is. Once he sees a woman there, he won't be able to stop himself from trying to come onto you" Rick quickly explained.

"I'll be right beside you the whole time. He won't even go near you without me putting an arrow through him" Daryl placed a hand on Gertrude's shoulder.

"And what if he does?"

"He'll have to go through all of us" Rick told her. "I know what we're saying isn't easy for you. But you seem to be the strongest woman besides Michonne in our group. If he came too close to you, you wouldn't hesitate to hurt him"

* * *

Hershel drove the car up to an abandoned farm store, following Daryl on his motorcycle. Daryl quickly got off and took his crossbow into his hands. Rick jumped out of the car and signaled for Hershel to not drive off. Gertrude watched as the two men ran through the mills and out of their sight.

She quickly got up and went to the passenger side as she took out the handgun that was in her jacket. Gertrude checked to see if it was loaded as she looked around at her surroundings for any kind of movement. Besides the occasional breeze, Hershel and Gertrude were the only living things out there. Hershel glanced over to Gertrude before he drove the vehicle closer to the farm store where Daryl started walking up to them.

"He's already in there" Daryl informed the two. "Sat down with Rick"

Gertrude tensed up as she tried to look into the building through the windows from where she was sitting. She let out a sigh as she climbed out of the car and looked around near the junkyard. Something didn't look too right. If the Governor was such a high profiled person as people were saying, why did he go alone?

"I don't see any cars" Gertrude spoke up.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel right" Daryl confirmed her suspicions before he looked over to Hershel, "Keep it running"

Gertrude picked up her head when she heard something that sounded like tires approaching, "Heads up!"

A white SUV drove up to Daryl and Gertrude as they aimed their weapons at the people getting out of the car. The first looked like a Latino man with a white man dressed as a scholar in tow. The third was no surprise to be Andrea coming out of the vehicle.

"What the hell, why is your boy already in there?" Daryl said the minute he saw Andrea.

"He's here?" Andrea asked, shocked.

"Yup" Daryl responded.

Gertrude lowered down her gun as Andrea walked inside the building; she glanced over to the other two and noticed that they opposed no threat. One was a nerd who was writing down in his little notebook while the other just leaned on the car like one badass. Gertrude looked over to Daryl who started to pace but still kept his crossbow held up. Hershel looked over to Gertrude before he decided to speak.

"Maybe I should go inside" he suggested.

"The Governor thought it would be best if he and Rick spoke privately" the four-eyed stranger said.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked.

"Milton Mammoth" Milton said before he continued to write on his notebook.

"Great" Daryl said as he tapped Gertrude and pointed to Milton, "He brought his butler"

"I'm his adviser" Milton said over to slight sound of a laugh that his other friend was making.

"What kind of advice?" Gertrude challenged.

"Planning, biters… you know, uh, I'm sorry but I don't feel like I need you explain myself to a street rat" Milton responded.

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine" Daryl said as he took a step toward him.

"Look, if you and I are going to be out here pointing guns at each other all day" the other guy said, "Do me a favor… shut your mouth"

Daryl walked over to the other man and leveled him up as the other man did the same for Daryl. Gertrude straightened up and looked over to Hershel for help but he was already on it, "We don't need this. If all goes south in there, we'll beat at each other's throats soon enough"

Daryl didn't move a muscle as they both inched for their weapons. Gertrude got up, walked over to Daryl and placed her hand on his arm. He almost immediately turned around and looked at her. She tugged slightly on his arm, making the man go back to their car as the other man smirked at Daryl's retreat.


	10. Holiday

_**During the episode,**_Arrow on the Doorpost

"There is no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issue ourselves" Milton said after a couple of moments full of silence.

"I said to sit tight and shut up" the other man said to him.

"Don't you mean the Governor?" Daryl challenged.

"It's a good thing that they're sitting down especially after what happened. They're going to work it out, no one wants another battle"

"It doesn't have to be called a battle"

"I would call it a battle and I did, I recorded it"

"For what?"

"For a record of what we've gone through, you'll be a part of our history" Milton said as he looked from Daryl, to Gertrude, to Hershel.

"That makes sense" Hershel spoke up.

"I've got dozens of interviews –"Milton said but then in the distance a walker growl was heard around the place.

Gertrude straightened up and placed her gun back into its pocket before taking out a pickaxe from the car before she followed behind Andrea and Daryl to follow that noise. She turned the corner to where a bunch of water barrel towers were all joined together to see a couple of walkers heading their way.

Daryl took his aim but then suddenly dropped his crossbow and looked to the other man, "After you"

"No… you first" the man pointed his baseball bat to the other walkers.

Gertrude rolled her eyes as Andrea let out an irritated sigh as she pushed through the two men and charged at one walker, killing him with a small knife. Gertrude walked over to the second walker and flung her pickaxe over its head as it severed right through.

"Pussy"

The man walked over to the next one and slammed his bat onto the side of its head, shattering it to millions of pieces. He looked back and smirked at Daryl only shrugged, unimpressed with it all. It was Daryl's turn as he took the lead and shot an arrow through a walkers head. The man swung around his bat before hitting a walker through the head, showing his brains for everyone to see. Gertrude shook her head and looked over to Andrea who motioned for them both to go back. They both let out an irritated sigh as they made their way back over to the cars.

"I saw you at the prison before" Andrea said, "I never really got the chance to talk to you"

"You only came to deliver a message" Gertrude responded. "It's something I would do"

"And because I missed them" Andrea said. "I wanted to see if they were alright"

"Exactly what my siblings were trying to do before we found Daryl" Gertrude nodded.

"No wonder" Andrea said under her breath. "When I first saw you, I just thought it was coincidence. But after a while, I just noticed that Daryl was always around you… almost like he wanted to protect you"

"You're not the first who's said something like that to me" Gertrude responded as they came over to a stump near the door.

"Really" Andrea said, "But do you feel the same way?"

"I've learned to shut down my emotions from time to time" Gertrude sat down next to her.

"You've lost someone dear to you" Andrea said slowly as she studied the brunette, "I did too. It was my sister"

"I had to shoot one of mine" Gertrude nodded as a flashback played in her mind when Alicia charged at her.

"You just kind of wish that if there was a cure, that is could've come flying down from the sky at that moment" Andrea let out a shaky sigh.

"Not me" Gertrude said, making Andrea look back to her confused, "Otherwise I would regret killing my sister instead of letting her live"

"I guess you're right about that" Andrea agreed.

"So you and the Governor" Gertrude glanced over to the door before looking back to the blonde, "Are they giving you some kind of cheesy nickname too?"

"Oh God, I hope not" Andrea laughed, "I just might threaten them with my knife. If they nicknamed me the Governess, I don't know what I would do. They just better not say it in front of me… What did Philip do to Maggie?"

"I'm pretty sure you already have a picture painted in your head" Gertrude said in a monotone voice.

"I can't go back there" Andrea whispered.

"You're going to have to decide in the end" Gertrude sighed, "Because I'm sure today will be your last chance"

* * *

Hours later, when the sun was barely starting to go down, the door opened wide to reveal the two leaders coming out of the farm house.

Gertrude got up and dusted off her paints as she made her way over to the vehicle. She looked over to Andres who stood between the two cars, confused.

A brown-haired man with an eye patch, courtesy to Michonne came out of the building and would've gone into the car if he's eye didn't catch a hold of Gertrude. Just like was Rick predicted, the man stopped in his tracks and stared at her for a minute. His smile slowly crept across his face even though Andrea could see this whole thing going down. Hot, acid bile rose up from her throat as the Governor reached out his hand, but Gertrude quickly took out her gun and took the safety off.

"Lower your weapon" he said to his henchman and called to Gertrude like as if she was a lost puppy, "It's okay. We're all not enemies anymore. The real enemies are those nasty walkers that are stinking up this whole place. Tell me what your name is. People call me the Governor, as you might already have known. It's kind of cliché but it kind of grew on me. What's your name?"

"My name is none of your concern" Gertrude finally said. "I joined the group a second after you let out your entire walker pet's into the yard. I've only heard your name a few times but I know what kind of man you are. I've heard about men like you. Overachievers. Trying to make up for what they lack. Controlling because they really are insecure and they think that when they're in public everyone can see their little secret. I've already chose my side in this conflict. I chose to stay with the real men who will do anything to defend their keep. Not go to anyone else's and try to pretend that this is just one big game"

Gertrude turned on her heels and walked back over to the vehicle, passing by Daryl who didn't bother to not keep his smile unseen. She opened the backdoor and gave the Governor a good glare before hopping in and closing the door. Gertrude watched as everyone went in their own separate directions but Andrea stood in between the cars. She wanted to call out to the blonde and tell her to come in, but the choice was only on her.

Just as Andrea turned and looked at her old group, the Governor came out and gently took her hand and said something to her. He gave her a kiss on the temple before he steered her away and into his SUV, making Gertrude give out a sigh of defeat.

Rick started up the car and drove down the street as the white SUV faded away in the other direction.


	11. Reassurance

_**During the episode,**___Arrow on the Doorpost

Gertrude peeked over at the windshield to see the jail coming into view, the group was waiting outside. Daryl led the way through the gates, unfazed by the series of Walkers all around him, reaching out to take a bite out of him. Carol quickly opened the gate to let the crew back inside the safety of their fortress. Rick Grimes pulled the car to a complete stop and turned it off, he took this time to look at both Hershel and Gertrude before opening the door and letting himself out.

When Gertrude got out, she didn't expect to be slammed nearly back into the car by a pair of arms around her neck. She hugged her sister back but when she broke the hug, Gertrude wasn't expecting to see that it was Jayne who had leaped out and hugged her. She gave her youngest sister a smile before Alyssa and David both came over to give her a hug as well. Gertrude looked over to Hershel to see that his daughters had greeted him the same way; Merle was standing in front of Daryl and giving him a firm grip on his shoulder while Rick had hugged his son and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Let's get inside" Rick ordered everyone.

"It's a very brave thing, what you did" David said to her, "But next time, you should really tell us where you are going. We really don't like to find out when you leave with them"

"You should've told us" Alyssa chimed in.

Gertrude linked her arm with Alyssa's, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to put up with another fight. I already knew what kind of man the Governor was so I was more than prepared about what I was getting myself into"

"I would've wanted to go" Jayne put in.

"No! I wouldn't have wanted you to go. These people were right about one thing, that man is sick. He was trying to flirt with me right in front of Andrea" Gertrude shuddered as she followed everyone else inside, "I wouldn't mind putting a bullet through his head any time soon"

"Then what made you not do it?" David asked.

"I don't know" Gertrude shrugged, "I guess it wasn't in my place to do so"

"It's not our call anymore" Alyssa nodded over to Rick, "It's his"

"So I met this Governor" Rick started, "Sat with him for quite a while"

"Just the two of you?"

"Yeah"

"Should have gone when we had the chance, bro" Merle muttered to Glenn who seemed upset.

"He wants the prison. He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury. We're going to war"

"Can I talk to you for a minute? It can wait if you can't. I know Merle was kind of going crazy about you today. He probably wants you to stay by his hip throughout the rest of the day. I wouldn't blame him either"

"No, I can talk" Daryl nodded to Gertrude, "I'm not looking forward to Merle's interrogation right now"

"How do you think this is going to turn out?" Gertrude asked.

"Excuse me?" Daryl replied.

Gertrude opened up her mouth to speak, but didn't, she turned and noticed that Carl and Beth were watching the two talking. She walked up the stairs and went over to her cell that she called a room and just stood in there. Daryl's feet gave a slight scuffle as if it was his way of knowing that he had arrived in her room. He waited as she slowly turned around and looked up at the man.

"We have two kids and a baby here" Gertrude started up again.

"This is why we are defending this place. Judith lost her mother here and doesn't have a place to go. You don't know how hard it is trying to find a place like this"

"I don't know?"

"That came out a little bit wrong"

"I don't want to leave but then I don't want to lose anyone in this prison"

"Which is why we have to stay and fight" Daryl took a step toward her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "Otherwise, they will hunt us down like animals"

"The Governor is losing his mind. Michonne killed the only thing that connected him to reality" Gertrude shifted, "If he- Michonne did a very bad thing on killing his Walker daughter. He's got nothing to hold him down, not even Andrea could do it"

"He's unstable" Daryl agreed. "But dangerous and something we don't want near our borders. Killing him is the only way to do it"

"Then we'll have only one chance to do this and that's in two days"

"I promise…" Daryl cupped her face, "We'll get that son of a bitch"


	12. Schemes

_**During the episode, **_**This Sorrowful Life**

"I have an idea" Michonne said the next morning with a slight smile on her face, "It might not be a lot but it will help"

Gertrude sipped the strong coffee as Daryl looked over to her, "An idea for what?"

"We can use some of the barbed wire and nails to set up a trap. If the Governor and his people come rushing in, they won't be able to see the spikes that we make. It won't slow them down on attacking but it will definitely blow out the tires before they get to Woodbury"

"That might work"

"I'll get some of the planks. They're no use to us anyways" Glenn said as he got up from his seat.

"I'll come with you"

"You'll need some distractions"

"How about some of the pots and pans. We'll need a lot more interference for the walkers then our voices" Alyssa piped up.

"Can I drive the truck?" Beth asked excitedly.

Gertrude got up as everyone started to chatter about Michonne's plan, "What's up?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You're very quiet"

"And you're very observant"

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong? Is it your brother again?"

"Something like that" Daryl bit his lower lip and looked around the room, "He doesn't fit in here. You guys came around the same time he did and they already treat you guys like family. But not Merle"

"He's done bad things" Gertrude said, making Daryl stare his eyes down into her core, "I didn't ask anyone because it wasn't any of my business. But actions do speak louder than words in this prison. Everyone just seems to keep their distance whenever he's around and have this bitterness around him. I know the kind of guy they are afraid of, I've seen him. I can also tell that you're trying everything in your power on changing him. But what if it doesn't work?"

"Because I'm gonna make him"Daryl said firmly.

"How so?" Gertrude cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know" Daryl got up, "He's got to change somehow, right? I mean, I wasn't exactly like him but I was just about an ass as he was. Shit, I didn't give a damn about this group until a couple of months ago. They just got to give him a chance but no one really is. I can understand why, but you seem to like him, right? He hasn't given you much of a trouble. Well, putting a gun to your brother's head was probably a bad shot but you guys came back anyways. You saw there was good in him. When I was a little kid, all my life actually, Merle has always taken care of me. There wasn't anyone else around. My dad never gave two shits about me anyways, not after my mom died. I guess that's why all the beatings started. He thought that it was my fault that my mom died. He always thought that I was too busy playing outside to notice the house catch on fire. But it was Merle who stood up for me. Every time he would be home, if my dad got rallied up, Merle would be the person to protect me. None else gave a damn about my existence but Merle. And I need to show that side of him. He's got good in him, he just doesn't like to show it. He just thinks that everyone thinks he's a bad guy so he pretends to be. You gotta help me in getting everyone else in believing that. Without him around, we won't be able to win this fight. You know that. So just please do me this favor and get everyone to start liking him. I'm begging you, True"

Gertrude stared into Daryl's pleading eyes as she slowly took in a breath and nodded, "I'll try"

* * *

"Hey! Come on! Over here!" Carl yelled out.

Gertrude watched as half of the group was banging pots and pans at the opposite side of the gate while the truck drove around on the grass. Daryl and Glenn would jump down with David as the bolted down the planks to the ground. Michonne was off in the distance just calmly slicing off the heads that were too close to the truck. Someone quickly ran to Gertrude's side and when she turned, she realized it was Rick.

"What in the hell is going on?" Rick suddenly asked.

Gertrude opened her mouth but then she realized that he was just looking around at the action. She smiled and let him be with his mind. She shielded her eyes and gazed out at how fast that they were working out in the field. It wasn't until after a while did she realize that she was staring at Daryl until the car had moved to make her not see him anymore.

"They try to drive up to the gate again, maybe some blown tires will stop them" Glenn said to Rick.

Gertrude looked over to Beth who smiled and jingled the keys excitedly. Gertrude couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

"That's a good idea"

"It was Michonne's" Daryl said as he stared hard at Rick.

"We don't have to win" Michonne spoke up. "We just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth"

"Now all we have to do is authorize a plan on how to beat the Governor" Alyssa said as she came up to the group.

"I think I might have an idea, I've been walking around the prison for a while and there might be a way how we can get them to run out" David said slowly.

"Maybe Merle can help you" Gertrude spoke up, making everyone turn to her, "He could help you strategize a plan. He knows the Governor better than anyone and would know which place he'll want to go to. Besides, he's been doing nothing but tearing up mattresses all morning. He's gotta contribute one way or another. What do you think? You want me to find him? I think he's inside with Carol"

"I'm okay" David said quickly. "The last thing I need is a damn gun to my head again. I wouldn't- for now, I'm not calling it even. He's going to have to do a lot more than say sorry to me"

Gertrude picked up her arm and hit her brother roughly. He was about to answer back with questioning her actions but then he looked over to Daryl who was standing not too far off from them. Gertrude scoffed, turned around and walked back over to the cell block.

"True! Wait" Daryl called out to her as he ran after her, "True"

"I'm sorry you saw that, Daryl" Gertrude said but didn't stop.

"I'm kinda used to it anyways" Daryl told her.

"David is such an ass" Gertrude rolled her eyes.

"He's only defending himself" Daryl said to her.

"Why are you defending him?" Gertrude stopped and stared at Daryl, "You wanted me to convince people to believe your brother has changed. Now you're defending my brother for the way he talked about Merle?"

"I don't want you to screw up your connection with your family because of mine" Daryl said in a low voice.

"Then why ask for my help? Out of everyone, why me? Why not Carol?" Gertrude asked, making Daryl look at her, "What, you didn't think I knew? Maggie told me how close you guys were before you left. Now people think it's because of me that I am screwing everything up"

"It wasn't like that" Daryl shook his head, "Carol and I ain't like that"

"That's not what people are saying" Gertrude shook her head.

"Since when did you care about what people thought?" Daryl asked.

"Since this happened!" Gertrude screamed out and waved her hand over to a walker, "When shit that should've been in the movies became reality, Daryl. Since I lost four of my sisters, two turned into walkers and two are still missing! I don't even want to think that they are walking around like these shits all day. We are the only humans left and people would rather be talking about gossip then what's really out there. And it sucks when you're in the middle of it"

"They don't mean it like that" Daryl took a step toward her.

"Of course not" Gertrude rolled her eyes, "Nothing makes sense anymore, does it? Everyone is out looking for fresh blood to kill. This Governor really wants to sink his teeth into this territory. I don't even know if my little speech is making him lose his mind or just pissed him off. What if he comes back again? We lose and he takes all the women hostage. He'll torture Michonne and probably have is way with Maggie. Then it will be my turn. God only knows what he's going to do to me. That man is sick and he is out going to get us. He's poisoned the mind of those people and now they are coming here to kill us. What do you think about that?"

Daryl brought his hand to the side of her face, brought his head close to hers, and whispered, "That I would die before he decides to do anything to you"

"Wrong answer" Gertrude said in a weak voice as tears streaked her eyes.


	13. Until the End

_**During the episode,**_**This Sorrowful Life**

Gertrude shivered slightly as she sat on the concrete steps over the cell block. Her eyes were glazed over from crying as she looked out at the walkers still trying relentlessly to get at her. She took in a shaky sigh as she wondered if any of them were trapped inside themselves, not wanting to eat them but asking for help. A hand on her shoulder made Gertrude jump and let out a yelp.

"Relax! It's just me" Jayne said as she sat down.

"I was just thinking" Gertrude moved slightly over to let her younger sister sit down, "How long were you out here?"

"Enough to hear you crying" Jayne said, "What's up?"

"Nothing" Gertrude sniffed and wiped her cheeks, "I'm just worried about our sisters. Do you ever think they will find this place? Or maybe they're in Woodbury"

"You haven't once cried for them since we tried looking for them" Jayne retorted.

"I guess you're too smart to believe in my lies anymore. Damn, you've grown" Gertrude chuckled slightly before looking back out, "I had a fall out with Daryl. Or it was just me acting like some kind of crazy chick"

"Come on! Do you know how many guys stayed with you once they found out you were crazy?" Jayne nudged Gertrude.

"That's not funny"

"I wasn't trying to make it funny"

"So then what are you trying to say?" Gertrude challenged. "That Daryl is my some-kind of soul mate in this hell? After everything that's been going on, you still think that love is an option in this world? Daryl cares more about his brother than anything in the world. Just as much as how I care about you, Alyssa, and David more than anyone in this prison cell"

Jayne only gave a slightly raised eyebrow before she nodded off into the distance; Gertrude turned and followed her sister's gaze. It was Daryl, walking quickly down the field, avoiding the booby traps and walkers as he seemed to be tracking for something. He got to the edge of the forest before turning around and looking right at Gertrude before disappearing. Gertrude got up and walked a few paces but then stopped; she turned around and noticed her sister with a slight smile on her face as her point was proven.


	14. Tears to Shed

_**During the episode,**___This Sorrowful Life

"We should probably get back inside" Gertrude shivered, "It's getting kind of cold. Alyssa might worry about us"

"True" Jayne said and nodded off into the distance.

"What?" Gertrude responded.

She turned around and noticed something walking up to the prison in the distance; she shielded her eyes to see that it was Daryl. But something seemed a little bit off about him, he looked careless as he walked through the fields of walkers. Fear took over her as she ran off over to the fence, the keys jingling in her hand. Gertrude quickly opened the gate as Daryl stumbled inside, keeping his head down low and away from her.

"Merle's dead" Daryl whispered.

"What?" Gertrude spoke up, "How?"

"Gunshot" Daryl sniffed, "No doubt it was the fucking Governor. I had to kill him. He… he was my brother. He was the only family I got left"

"I know" Gertrude whispered as she threw her arms around him.

Daryl wrapped his arms around Gertrude and let out a sob through her hair as his weight brought both of them down to the ground. Gertrude cradled Daryl's head near her chest as he gave her a bone crushing hug, practically suffocating her as she ran her hand through his hair. She brought down her head and kissed the top of his as she whispered some encouragements into his ear. He just continued to cry out his frustrations as she felt his hand grip onto the back of her shirt.

"He's dead" Daryl let out. "He killed- he killed him. He should've waited… I wouldn't gone with him"

"Maybe that's why he didn't want to tell you" Gertrude softly said.

"Merle did the most fucking stupid thing" Daryl ranted. "He knew the Governor was going to kill him! Merle just wanted to die"

"Don't say that… you've got it all wrong" Gertrude rocked gently, "The way I see it, he wanted to protect you. He thought he had a chance with killing off the Governor"

"He told me something earlier this morning" Daryl sniffed, "He said that we look at him like as if he was the devil"

"I never thought of him as anything like that" Gertrude told him.

"It was the drugs" Daryl let out, "He was craving them for so long that he started talking like as if he was already on them"

"We should get inside" Gertrude said as she tried to straighten Daryl out of her lap.

"No!" Daryl said firmly, "They can't see me like this"

"Alright" Gertrude nodded, "Then we'll stay for a while. We'll go in later"

Daryl stiffened up as he looked up to Gertrude, still cradling his upper body in his arms. She looked down at him and gave him a warmhearted smile as she smoothed her hand over his cheek. At first, he thought that it was just to feel his cheek, but then he realized it was because he was still crying for his brother. Daryl slowly moved his body out of her arms and placed his head on her lap as she continued to stroke his hair and placed a hand on his chest.

"Thanks" was all he could say at that moment.


	15. Eve of Battle

_**During the episode,**___Welcome to the Tombs

"Jesus" Alyssa shook her head, "I can't believe they're still going at it. If we don't stop them now the Governor might blindside us. I didn't know Carl could yell at his father like that…"

Gertrude stopped and listened, "He wants to fight"

"Of course he wants to fight" Alyssa sighed, "But he's forgetting how old he is. Carl needs to understand that his dad doesn't want to get him killed. This Governor is a really dangerous man. In fact, I don't want you or Jayne to be involved in this. What will happen if one of you gets killed?"

Gertrude hoisted the backpack over her shoulder, "Are you doubting David's plan?"

"No" Alyssa shook her head, "But the Governor has these spies around us. You can't tell me that you're scared that they might be onto our plan. Also, if it's David's plan than why is he sitting out with me? I know that if things go wrong, I'm supposed to be there for Hershel and the baby. It makes no sense as to why both of our sisters, our younger sisters, have to risk their lives for us. It's so stupid! I should be the one in these tombs, not you. We can still have time to trade. I want you outside with the others while I go about with your plan. Trust me, I can do it. You'll probably get lost in the tombs anyways"

"I'll make sure she'll be okay" Gertrude gripped her sister's shoulder.

"I can't lose another sister" Alyssa shook her head, "I can't lose any more of my family"

"You won't" Gertrude whispered.

"True" David came into Gertrude's cell.

"What in the hell do you want? Do you know what you're going to do?" Alyssa whirled around on their brother, "You're sending our two younger sisters to their death!"

"We've already been through with this" David said in a low voice, "Jayne and Gertrude are going because they are faster than us. It was Rick's decision on making me stay behind with you, I didn't want this"

"That's bullshit" Alyssa cursed.

"Enough!" Gertrude yelled out.

"I came in here for a reason" David finally said, "I know our sisters will be careful. Gertrude will look after Jayne no matter what. But right now is not the time for arguing. We gotta pack up right now. If we don't move fast the Governor will be on our tall"

"Fine. I just hope that your plan goes out well. Because if anything happens to them" Alyssa let out a huff and pushed David out of her way as she bounded down the stairs.

"Wow" David let out, "I haven't seen her that mad in years. She was always the calm one, remember? I don't really blame her for getting mad at me anyways. I wouldn't do the same thing if I was in her shoes. True, I know you got this. But like she said, be very careful. It's hard not worrying about you when you have both walkers and the Governor in those tombs. I already had a talk with Daryl and he agreed that he'll watch over both of you. I understand that you guys have become very close over this short period of time. He's a good guy… he's brother wasn't, but he was. I trust that he can protect you. Just don't let anything hold you back"

"Thanks" Gertrude blushed and smiled, "But let's take one step at a time"

Gertrude packed up with rest of the food supply into a worn out box and picked it up to be led outside of the cell block. Everyone was moving quietly and swiftly but all eyes seemed to be on Carl as he marched on by, refusing to talk with anyone. She put the box down and squeezed it into a small space before watching Carl march back out of place. She let out a sigh and rubbed her arms up and down almost as if Carl was the reason why it was so cold outside.

"True" Gertrude turned around to see her sister.

"Normal kids would be mad for not going to Disneyland" Jayne huffed, "This poor kid is upset that he's not getting a chance to die today. What kind of good is that?"

"Is there any good left in this world?" Gertrude looked to her sister, "Even the human are wicked"

"Hey" Daryl said as he came up to the two ladies.

"Hi" Gertrude replied as Jayne bowed down and out of sight.

"Before you ask" Gertrude quickly said, "I'm not going anywhere. My family and I would never leave at a time like this. Especially after what just happened"

"I wasn't going to say that" Daryl smiled, "I was going to see if you were going to leave. And if you said yes, I would've forced to you stay"

"Really?" Gertrude said, impressed. "What changed your mind?"

"Last night" Daryl looked directly into her eyes with his.

"You were grieving for your brother" Gertrude responded.

"But I needed you there" Daryl took a step toward her.

"I was paying back a debt" Gertrude stuttered.

"That must've been a bigass debt then" Daryl smiled, "Especially when it involves kissing the top of my head. I might have been crying but I still remember that sensation. Just know that I'm going to be paying back that part of the debt soon"

A couple of hours later, everyone was waiting in the dining hall, guns in hand as they all listened intently. Jayne checked for the 9th time to see if her gun was loaded or not as Gertrude felt the blood rush all around her body. Then it instantly went still when they heard the sound of distant roars coming closer and closer to the cell block. Gertrude took in a shaky breath and looked to her sister who seemed determined as she nodded to her.

That was then the gunshots started firing, just as David had predicted and was their unknown queue to take their places. Rick nodded a good luck as people went off into their separate stations. Gertrude was about to go into the Tombs when someone grabbed her and pulled her back, she turned and noticed it was her sister who gave her a quick hug. Gertrude quickly kissed the top of her sister's head and ran in with the others of her group into the darkness.


	16. So Cold

_**During the episode,**___Welcome to the Tombs

Gertrude tensed up as she heard the alarm go off inside the call block, "Here they come"

Just as she said that, the people of Woodbury started stampeding out from their only exit. Gertrude looked over to Maggie before they both got up and started firing at the people's feet. David noted that even though Woodbury had the numbers, that didn't mean that those numbers knew jack about defense. Gertrude heard Maggie yelling to the people as they quickly rushed back to their vehicles.

"Get the hell out of here!" Gertrude screamed out just as she saw the Governor running by.

She took her aim at the man but had to immediately duck as one of his veterans had noticed that she was trying to kill him. Gertrude cursed under her breath as she waited for the pause of their gunfire before looking up. She was mostly irritated as she noticed that the Governor had already slipped into his truck, missing her chance. Gertrude glared and fired a few more warning shots before the three vehicles hightailed out of there.

Maggie took off her helmet and let out a sigh with a smile on her face, "We did it! We drove them out of here! We won! I can't believe it!"

Gertrude spoke softly, "We didn't win"

"We did it. We drove them out"

"We should go after them"

"We should finish it" Daryl spoke up.

"It is finished" Maggie intruded, "Didn't you see them hightail out of here?"

Glenn sighed, "They could regroup. We can't take the chance. He's not going to stop"

"They're right" Carol said to Maggie, "We can't keep living like this"

"So we take the fight back to Woodbury" Maggie concluded, "We barely made it back the last time"

"I don't care" Daryl shook his head.

Rick nodded, "Yeah. Let's check on the others"

"You alright?" a voice said from beside her.

"I had a chance to kill the Governor. I should've shot him when I had the chance" Gertrude shook her head.

"There is no way you could've made a shot" Daryl told her. "There were bullets flying everywhere and the Governor probably had his ass covered. If you killed him then one of his bodyguards would've killed you"

"Damn it" Gertrude shook her head, "Now that guy could be gearing up for war again"

"Oh, right… before I forget" Daryl told her.

Gertrude looked up to him and gave him a slight glare, "What?"

Daryl cupped her face and gave her a kiss of the lips, completely making her forget about the Governor. Gertrude picked up her hands and grabbed his leather jacket as she kissed him back, closing her eyes and feeling his tongue trace over her lips. Daryl lowered down one arm and wrapped it tightly around her waist bringing her closer to him to the point that he could feel her heart pounding on his chest. He made the last small kiss a rough one as he pressed his lips hard onto hers before pulling away, not giving her a chance to react.

"Returning a favor" Daryl whispered to her. "I warned you"

"That you did"

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Daryl sighed and kissed the side of her cheek, "I just couldn't find the right time"

"Better late than never" Gertrude gushed, "Well, being that later might be at Woodbury. Hopefully while we're bathing in the Governor's blood"

There was a slight change of look inside Daryl's eyes, giving Gertrude the answer before he could say anything. He didn't want Gertrude to go with them to Woodbury. Gertrude slowly let out a sigh and shook her head. She tried to get out of Daryl's grasp but he was too strong and made her stay put.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I already lost my brother to that man" Daryl told her.

"You can't put yourself at risk" Gertrude disagreed.

"This is personal"

"I want to go in order to know that you're safe" Gertrude let out another sigh, "Please"

"You have to stay here"

"Give me a good reason"

"You got to protect the cell block in case he comes back while we're out" Daryl told her.

"I could've sworn that my sister made you say that. But I can fight" Gertrude looked up into Daryl's eyes.

Daryl shook his head, showing that whatever she was trying to prove, it wasn't going to work. Gertrude picked herself back up onto her toes and gave him another slight kiss on the lips. His warm lips parted on hers once again, kissing her back as she wrapped her fingers through his hair. She broke the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes before cupping his face and slowly trailing her thumb over his cheeks.

"Just be careful" Gertrude whispered.

"I promise"

"Give me back his other eye as a trophy"

"You're getting more and more morbid" Daryl responded.

"I really don't want you to bring it back here" Gertrude shuddered.

"Good, because I wasn't going to"

"So what's the strategy?"

"Don't know, Rick is probably talking to David as we speak"

"Do you think he's going to go?"

"Most likely"

"And you're not going to convince him to stay?" Gertrude shrugged, "Seems kind of double standard. Now my boyfriend and brother are going to town while I stay with the kids. Please tell me that Jayne's not going either"

Daryl looked up and over at the cell blocks entrance where everyone had left moments before Gertrude and he kissed. He didn't want Jayne or David to be going off with them either because he was too scared that they might die as well. Hell, he didn't even want Maggie to go even if she did want to. The only female that he felt he didn't have to keep an eye on was Michonne.

"I hope not" Daryl told her.

"Shouldn't we go inside" Gertrude shrugged. "Before they start giving out orders"

"They aren't that quick. Trust me" Daryl told her.

"So what's going to happen now?" Gertrude asked. "I mean, with the both of us"

"We just kissed and now you want to move in together?"

"Shut up! You made the move"

"I was only kidding" Daryl smiled and stroked her hair. "But, hey, I'll bring you back something from Woodbury"

"Like what?" Gertrude asked.

"Necklace, roses, mix CD, maybe even a stuffed animal and a box of chocolate"

"Now you're teasing" Gertrude rolled her eyes as she took a hold of his hand, "Let's get inside. Before they decide to bring out the whole SWAT team"

_**I have a poster up for this story! If you guys just go to my homepage, copy, and paste the photobucket link you will be able to see it more clearly! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!**_


	17. New Addition

_**During the episode,**_Welcome to the Tombs

"Where are they?"

"I'm sure they're alright" Beth smiled, "You just got to trust them. One time, they didn't come back until a week later. It's going to be alright. I'm sure the Governor is dead on his feet by now. Those guys are miracle workers. I have complete faith in all of them. But hey! Maybe they'll find your sisters there! Wouldn't that be something?"

"They won't find our sisters. They wouldn't have travelled down this road" Alyssa replied as she walked by them.

"I'm sorry" Beth said in a low whisper.

Gertrude looked over to her older sister as she walked down the dark hallway, carrying a flashlight with her over to her room. She let out a defeated sigh as she felt like Alyssa was becoming more and more hostile about their sisters. It seemed like David and Gertrude could never win when it came to either Jayne or Alyssa. Just when Jayne is coming around, they start to lose Alyssa within the folds.

"She's just stressed" Gertrude said to the small girl.

"I shouldn't have brought up your family. True, it was my fault" Beth shook her head.

"She's just worried about Jayne, that's all" Gertrude told her. "I am too but I'm not acting like a complete bitch about it. She'll start warming up when it Jayne and David return"

"And you won't stop fidgeting until you see Daryl again" Beth smiled.

"What?" Gertrude blinked.

Beth was about to open her mouth to explain more but then Judith cried out throughout the darkness. She looked at Gertrude and shrugged before walking over to her cell where the baby was. Gertrude couldn't help but smile as butterflies erupted inside her stomach so much that it literally hurt. She wished that the phone lines weren't down; otherwise, she would've been texting Daryl every minute just to know that he was okay.

Gertrude turned around and noticed that Carol was walking up to her, "Word spreads around fast. We all know about you and Daryl. It's just plain obvious to the eyes"

"Who told everyone?" Gertrude stuttered, "We only kissed a couple of times before he left. But other than that, that's just about it"

"Well, you just told me right now confirming what we were all thinking. It's not that hard to notice a change in Daryl whenever it comes to you" Carol smiled.

"And what about you? You're not mad?" Gertrude pulled at her sleeves.

"What are you talking about?" Carol crossed her arms. "Why would I be mad? Daryl's happy and that's all that I've been hoping for"

"I just figured that I heard that you and Daryl were kind of close before I came here" Gertrude huffed.

"Daryl and I didn't have the same connection as the two of you share right now" Carol said slowly.

"You didn't?"

"No!"

"So why did I keep on hearing about that?" Gertrude asked confused.

"I had a daughter before you came here, True" Carol told her, "She was being chased by a walker and was lost in the woods. We took shelter at Hershel's barn because Carl was shot. But no one worked as hard at finding Sophia as Daryl did. He sometimes didn't come back until it was dark just looking for her"

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry to hear about your daughter" Gertrude apologized.

Carol smiled as tears filled up in her eyes, "Ever since then I've been praying for Daryl to be rewarded for his gratitude somehow… and then you came along"

"I'm hardly anyone's gift from God" Gertrude whispered.

Gertrude then felt a hand in hers and noticed that it was Carol's. She looked over to the woman who just stared in her eyes and smiled at her. Gertrude couldn't help but smile back at her before the woman walked away. She took in a shaky breath before glancing up at the sky, wondering where Daryl was.

She turned around and walked over to Maggie who was just about to make her way over to take watch, "Hey, Maggie. You should probably take some rest"

Maggie looked over to Gertrude with surprise and shock written on her face, "Are you sure?"

"Maggie, you look exhausted" Gertrude took the gun from her.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Maggie countered, "You look just as bad as I do. Maybe you need the rest more than me"

Gertrude couldn't help but instinctively rubbed her eyes as she tried to not yawn right in front of Maggie. But Maggie didn't need a yawn to know what Gertrude was worrying about. She glanced over to the door where just outside, her fiancée was keeping watch. Then Maggie turned and looked to her cell where her less than comfortable bed was just waiting to call her name.

"I'll be fine. It's only for a couple of hours" Gertrude said.

"And in a few minutes you could pass out"

"I need the fresh air" Gertrude sighed, "I need to clear my head a little bit. I feel like just standing around isn't doing anything for me. Sleeping is just not an option for me right now. I'll tell Glenn to come in"

Maggie sighed softly as she seemed to be at war with herself. She wasn't an expert in the whole love fiasco business, hell; she and Glenn barely made it out alive in that shithole. But she could tell that Gertrude was worried about Daryl and hoping that while she is out on patrol that she would hear the motorcycle. Maggie took a step closer to the Tennessee woman and took back her weapon.

"You should get some sleep" Maggie told her.

"I think you need the sleep more than I do" Gertrude said.

"Daryl is going to be fine" Maggie replied.

"This isn't about Daryl" Gertrude argued.

"It has everything to do with Daryl and you know it. Get some sleep and I'll tell him to wake you up if he comes back during my watch" Maggie told her.

"Okay. Promise?" Gertrude asked.

"Promise" Maggie smiled.

She didn't know how she fell asleep but it seemed to have happened until someone yelled out, "They're back! Wake up!"

"True!" Beth shook Gertrude awake.

Gertrude quickly slipped on her boots and ran outside, "What the hell?"

"We recruited them" David came up to Gertrude, "The Governor killed everyone that attacked us yesterday"

Gertrude looked around and noticed mostly women, children, and a few teenagers walking around with wide eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Daryl slowly making his way over to her. She smiled to him and pushed through the crowd to come closer to her new boyfriend. Her heart seemed to skid to a stop when she realized that he was clutching his stomach.

Fear woken up inside of her as she was waiting for him to reveal that he was bitten or something. But instead, he moved his poncho just a little bit to show a baby's face cradled in his arm. Gertrude gawked at the little being that was wiggling around. Confusion came over her as she turned around and looked for someone that was going to try and claim the baby.

But no one came over to Daryl and Gertrude. No one really acknowledged that he had one of their Woodbury residents in his arms. She turned back around and looked down at the baby as Daryl slightly rocked his arms up and down. Gertrude couldn't wait for an answer but looked up to Daryl who seemed transfixed with the little human in his arms.

"His mother's dead"

"How?" Gertrude looked down to the baby boy, "How did you find him?"

"I was searching around in the homes. Came across this little guy" Daryl looked to her, "She must've been recruited by the Governor or something. Poor little guy was screaming for food but no one could hear him. He looks around six months, don't you think? I tried asking around about the baby but people have been saying that it might be the Governor's"

"The Governor's?" Gertrude questioned.

"Turns out he and the woman were a little bit frisky with each other before Andrea came along, True" Daryl responded. "I guess that's why people didn't want to claim him"

"A son doesn't choose his father"

"He's too young to even know what his dad did"

"So what are you going to do with him?"

"Become is dad… I was hoping you could help me in stepping up to being his mother"

_**I have a poster up for this story! If you guys just go to my homepage, copy, and paste the photobucket link you will be able to see it more clearly! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!**_


	18. Milo

Gertrude rocked the baby in her arms as it cooed comfortably. She looked around at everyone in the room, noticing that some would take a glance at her and then turn away. At first, Gertrude wasn't really bothered by the way the people were staring at the baby, but now it was seeping into her. She looked down to the baby boy as he sucked loudly on his hands.

_Why are they avoiding this baby? It wasn't bitten anywhere. Just because the Governor was his father it didn't mean that he was going to grow up like him. Why were the people so forward in throwing the baby aside like as if it was nothing?_

Gertrude looked up and noticed a woman had just quickly turned her gaze away. She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat in the corner. It seemed that all eyes were on her as she walked through the dining room and out the door. No doubt everyone was probably thinking the same wicked thing.

The sunshine hit on her face, blinding her for a little bit as she walked through the gravel courtyard. There were still a few people from Woodbury outside but so far, they haven't noticed Gertrude's presence. It has come down to the point that even without the baby, Gertrude was being avoided like the damn plague. No one really wanted to talk to her except Rick's Inner Circle.

Daryl came over to Gertrude and the baby who was immediately wiggling as he recognized who was approaching him. Daryl smiled and brought his head down to the baby and planted a kiss on the top of his head. He looked up to Gertrude and gave her a small peck on the lips that immediately sent her smiling. He rubbed her arm up and down as he looked around the courtyard at the people keeping their distance.

"Did you make friends?"

"Would you be surprised if I didn't?"

Gertrude looked around the lot and noticed people finally taking in their presence. A man quickly moved his son back inside the building just as she and his eyes met. Gertrude looked up to Daryl who looked down to her with sympathy. She nodded her head back to the man as if Daryl was going to go over there and say something to him.

"They'll come around" Daryl told her.

Gertrude scoffed, "No, they won't! These people are so immature"

"True, don't say that. They're all in just a complete shock" Daryl scolded her.

"Daryl, they think a baby is the one that killed half of their people" Gertrude told her boyfriend.

"True. They don't know what to think" Daryl let the baby grab onto his finger, "Just give them about a week or so. They'll see how foolish it was to blame a baby"

"How are you so sure, Daryl? They won't even look at him" Gertrude looked down to the baby boy.

"You know, True. I've been thinking about something" Daryl bit his lip.

"About what? Has Rick offered up a job?" Gertrude asked.

"No. About the baby" Daryl motioned to him.

"Daryl, just spit it out" Gertrude demanded.

"I've been thinking that we should name him. Ourselves" Daryl said quickly.

"Like as if he was ours? But we've been trying…" Gertrude trailed off.

"Trying to figure out what his name was, I know" Daryl finished her sentence.

"What made you want to rename him?"

"Maybe that's why they are all scared"

"Because we want to know his name?" Gertrude scoffed. "I don't know, Daryl. Sounds kind of demented for someone to not utter a baby's name"

"Unless it's Philip" Daryl said in a low voice.

"You wouldn't think that he would name his son after himself. Not like that" Gertrude stopped and then rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he would" Daryl slowly nodded.

"Now I feel so stupid" Gertrude looked down to the baby. "Of course he would name his damn baby after himself. That's exactly the kind of man he would be. God, I feel like such an idiot"

Daryl cupped the side of her face and shook his head, "Don't think like that. We should try to think of something else"

"Like naming the baby? Something like that?" Gertrude asked.

"Well, I was going to say 'how's your morning'. But since you brought that subject up" Daryl shrugged his crossbow back over his shoulder.

"I know what you want to name him" Gertrude replied. "Merle? After your brother?"

"I don't really think so" Daryl shook his head, "Merle isn't a name he should live up to either"

"Really? Then what might you have in mind?" Gertrude asked.

"Thomas?" Daryl suggested but then groaned, "That sounds even more retarded"

Gertrude looked at the baby and then she smiled, "How about Milo?"

Daryl looked down to the baby and then smiled, "Yeah, I like that name. Milo"

"How about you? Do you like it?" Gertrude said in a baby voice.

Daryl said in a low voice, "I think it's even better than Lil' Ass Kicker"

"Make sure to not tell Carl about that"

"Wouldn't even dream of it"

"How is he?" Gertrude asked as she looked around for him.

"He's probably still sulking" Daryl sighed.

"He has kids around him that are his age, Daryl" Gertrude told him.

"So you've noticed. Rick has been concerned about him too" Daryl spoke up.

"What has he been saying about him?" Gertrude questioned.

Daryl was about to say something when he noticed Carl walking out of the cell block. Gertrude turned around and studied Carl also as he walked through the lot. Her heart quickened as she noticed that he was going over to the kids that were playing hackie sack. But then it slowed as Carl didn't stop walking and continued on over to where his father was.

"What hasn't he been saying about him" Daryl sighed.

"Daryl, I'm… I'm concerned" Gertrude stuttered. "This doesn't even seem like Carl"

"He's grown up so fast ever since we've come to this prison" Daryl responded.

"I can't say that he'll come around" Gertrude shook her head.

"I know… I'm scared for him too" Daryl confessed. "This world is turning him cold-blooded"

"You don't think…" Gertrude swallowed and looked down to Milo.

"Rick wouldn't let that happen" Daryl objected. "Not again"

"Again?" Gertrude looked back up to her boyfriend.

"His best friend tried to kill him nearly a year ago" Daryl responded.

"But then what happened?"

"Rick killed him, and then Carl killed him when he turned"

"Do you think he'll come after the baby?" Gertrude held Milo tighter to her body.

Gertrude turned around and noticed that Carl was walking back over to the cell block, more like marching. Milo let out a cheerful scream at that moment, making Carl stop and stare at Daryl, Gertrude, and Milo. From the looks of it, his eyes locked on the baby like what a walker does when they haven't seen a human walk around for a long time. Carl then turned back to the cell and quickly got inside but not before glancing over his shoulder to look at the trio one last time.

Daryl gripped the straps on his crossbow and looked back down to the innocent baby. Milo did have the Governor's blue eyes but they weren't as cold as bullets like his. The baby didn't even seem to belong to him at all now that Daryl tried to think about it. He picked up his rough hand and gently stroked the baby's head in a comforting way.

Daryl looked up to Gertrude's eyes before responding, "Carl will have to kill me in order to get to him"

_**I have a poster up for this story! If you guys just go to my homepage, copy, and paste the photobucket link you will be able to see it more clearly! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!**_


	19. Numb

Hershel smiled down at the woman, "I think that's a perfect name for him. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to name him"

"They're all just scared right now. Maybe if the word gets around that his name is Milo then they will start to warm up to him" Glenn suggested.

"Do you really think so?"

"They've got to, right?"

Hershel nodded, "Good thing he doesn't remember. But his father might notice that he's gone. I just hope that during this time with you, he will see both you and Daryl as his parents. You too have been doing a fantastic job so far"

"We don't act like his parents"

"Don't even give us that! You three have been sleeping in the same cell since the little critter came along" Glenn spoke up.

"You also worry about him whenever I even babysit him"

"Beth, you are 16"

"Dad, I've been taking care of Judith since she was born" Beth rolled her eyes.

"She does have a point though. You are becoming tough and protective over the little one" Maggie shrugged.

"You're outnumbered on this one. You are now his surrogate mother" Hershel pointed out.

"Okay, I'm his mother if you just don't say it like that, okay?" Gertrude responded as she turned to get some food.

"Damn, Daryl a dad. Do you think he's going to teach Milo how to use the crossbow?" Glenn asked as she walked away.

"He better not. That kid will use us as a target field"

"It's better than stealing one of your crutches…"

Daryl sneaked up behind Gertrude and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "How are you this morning? Gertrude"

"I slept like a baby" Gertrude turned and gave Milo a kiss on his head, "Where did you boys run off to?"

"He was starting to get a little fussy after I fed and changed him so I took him on a walk" Daryl explained.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Gertrude questioned.

"Because I didn't want to wake you" Daryl responded.

"Well, isn't that sweet" Gertrude smiled up into his green eyes. "Thanks, I really needed it"

"Which is what I picked up on" Daryl shifted his feet uncomfortably, "Why are Hershel, Maggie, Beth, and Glenn looking at us weirdly?"

"They were just teasing me a few seconds ago" Gertrude responded.

"About what?" Daryl glanced over to them. "So why am I a part of it? What the hell happened?"

"Oh, nothing" Gertrude shrugged, "Just that when Milo grows up, he's going to think that we're his parents. That he probably won't even remember the Governor. He most likely doesn't remember him now. Considering how he slaughtered his mother in cold-blood. I say that he could care less about his son. Who leaves a baby alone in a room for hours?"

"One that was thinking he would come back before his baby woke up"

"Milo is not his baby anymore"

"It doesn't matter" Daryl told her. "He'll try to come after us for him…"

"Then we'll be ready" Gertrude nodded.

"I wouldn't give my hopes up" Daryl surprised her.

Gertrude was about to argue with him upon his last statement, but before she could open her mouth, he walked away. Daryl bent down his head and kissed the top of Milo's head as he walked back over to the cells. She stared at his back, confused about what she had just witnessed. He didn't give a slight hesitation on throwing water down over her fire on protecting their surrogate child.

"Good morning!"

"Hey, Carol"

"Is something wrong?"

"How can you guess?" Gertrude placed her bowl of oatmeal to the side, "its Daryl"

"Trouble in paradise already?"

"Somewhat"

"Care to elaborate?"

"I said that we'll be ready to fight off the Governor if he tries to take back Milo" Gertrude said.

"And he completely denied it" Carol slowly said, "I figured that might happen. Just surprised that it happened to Daryl"

"What does he even mean?"

"It's a man's way of being vulnerable"

"By saying that he would give up the baby over to his ass of a father?"

"By saying that he doesn't feel as invincible as he did now that Milo came along"

"Carol…"

"He didn't say anything to me, True!" Carol spoke up, "Honest!"

"Really? What were you doing just now?"

"I just finished my watch duty"

"I thought Rick was on watch at this hour"

"He was until I took over for a while" Carol lied.

Gertrude leaned on the counter and raised her eyebrow, "Come on. Tell me what he told you"

"He's just scared"

"Of what?"

"Of dying mostly. He's got more to live for now that Merle is gone" Carol spilled.

"Merle was his brother" Gertrude responded.

"But they both had this invincible nature that they both fed off of each other" Carol pointed out.

"And I'm his weakness"

"I wouldn't say that" Carol suggested, "He's just realizing that people will miss him when he's gone"

"And he's never felt that way before?"

"Not until he met you" Carol spoke up.

"So it's because of me and Milo, he doesn't want to put up much of a fight anymore" Gertrude pieced together.

"It's because of the both of you, it's his only reason to fight" Carol fixed.

_**I have a poster up for this story! If you guys just go to my homepage, copy, and paste the photobucket link you will be able to see it more clearly! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!**_


	20. His Reason

"What do you need me to do?"

Rick glanced over to Gertrude before looking back out to the field, "Nothing, really"

"Come on, I haven't been working in five days" Gertrude complained.

"Most people would've enjoyed that"

Gertrude shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, "But not when you've noticed that everyone else does patrol"

"True, just give yourself a break. You've earned it" Rick patted her shoulder, "You are a very sharp shooter and I only need you on defense skills. Maybe you can teach the women and children how to shoot the guns"

"And run out of ammo when we need it the most?" Gertrude sighed, "There seriously isn't anything to do around here. There hasn't been any sign of him whatsoever. What do you think he's doing?"

"Plotting"

Gertrude narrowed her eyes, "But he has only two men with him"

"Two of the best men in all of Woodbury" Rick bounced off to her.

Gertrude ran a hand through her hair, "So I'm guessing Daryl had a talk with you"

"Yes, he did"

"Why am I getting the feeling that he's trying to minimize me out of every single workload that I used to do around here?" Gertrude questioned.

"True, he thinks of you as a mother of his child" Rick said which made Gertrude's heart flip in glee. "Even if the child really is the Governor's"

"Doesn't mean that I should be thrust out of the mix" Gertrude responded.

"It's just a new daddy thing, it'll come to pass sooner or later" Rick told her with the hint of a smile on his face.

"You experienced what he's going through, right?" Gertrude asked softly.

"I used to get freaked out whenever Lori would take Carl out to the car whenever I wasn't around" Rick reminisced.

"What was Lori like?" Gertrude asked. "I always hear so much about her"

Rick let out a low sigh, "She was beautiful"

"I've noticed that the minute I saw Carl's picture in his room. I think Judith is going to look exactly like her"

"I hope so"

"She will"

"And as for Daryl, he doesn't really know what to do right now. He just doesn't want you on patrol because if the Governor comes back, you'll have a chance to escape with Milo" Rick let out.

Gertrude nodded as she looked back out to the field of Walkers that were now finally past the gate. She sighed as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face as her fingers laced through the fence links. She was a mother to a child that wasn't hers. Somehow in her right mind, it felt complete that she could love Milo no matter what.

Gertrude looked over to Rick, "Are you sure you don't want me to take over? You have only an hour left on your watch"

Rick chuckled, "Not unless I want an arrow through my head"

Gertrude grumbled, "Wouldn't want that"

"You should go back inside"

Gertrude glared, "What he doesn't want me outside anymore?"

"You're shivering"

"You caught that"

Rick smiled and gently pushed her to the cell block, "You should get going"

"Do you want me to bring food out for you?"

"No thank you, True. Michonne already said she would" Rick told her.

Gertrude slowly nodded her head, "Did she now"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just think it's really sweet how much time you two are spending together"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" Gertrude said in a light voice.

"You think I'm lying to you?"

"I didn't say that, Rick"

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, just that you two are very close"

Rick scoffed, "You think I'm leading her on?"

"You are just jumping to crazy conclusions. I'm just gonna go inside to my boys right now"

"I think that would be best" Rick smiled to her.

Gertrude smiled back and started walking over to the stairs of the cell block. Before she even reached one step, Michonne came out with two bowls of soup. Gertrude said a pleasant hello before looking over to Rick who shook his head at her. Gertrude only let out a little laugh as she went into the busy Dinner Hall where David was sitting with one of the women from Woodbury.

David looked up and smiled to his sister before she made her way over to the cell rooms. She already knew that Daryl was up in the room with Milo as she walked over and saw him sitting with the baby on their bed. Gertrude stood there and stared as Daryl gave Milo a small spoon with some just warm juice in it. Milo scrunched up his face and turned his head away, making Gertrude laugh in her corner.

Daryl looked up and noticed that she was just standing there watching them. He hadn't really seen her since this morning when he walked off on her with his snide comment. He felt like such an ass to sound like a wimp about not even thinking about fighting for Milo. Daryl cleared his throat and nodded over to the counter.

"There's some soup for you" he said.

"Thanks" she said as she took it in her hands.

She sat down next to Daryl and smoothed out Milo's hair who almost immediately reached out for her. Gertrude dropped down her head and kissed his plump cheeks making him let out a little giggle. Daryl gave off a slight smile as Gertrude straightened up and started eating her soup. The silence was so deafening in the cell that he knew he had to tell her something right now.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Gertrude turned and kissed him on the lips. Daryl became lost in her kiss that he almost forget to kiss back. He reached out and grabbed the back over her hair as he slightly bit his lower lip. She broke the kiss before Daryl even had the chance to do something back to her.

He smiled to her as she slightly giggled in response. She looked at him and slowly caressed his face as he watched her eyes travel around him. Her fingertips sent chills down his spine as she continued to stare at him. His life seemed to flash before his eyes as he realized that no one seemed to look at him with much affection as she was right now.

Daryl swallowed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head into her fingers. He reached out and placed his hand on Gertrude's small knee and traced his thumb in a slight up and down circle. Somehow, her slight fill of affection was making him think of the horrible things that had happened in his life in order to feel grateful of this moment. His father's beatings, his mother's alcoholism, and even killing Merle has made him grateful to be sitting in this cell with Gertrude and Milo.

"I'm sorry" Daryl finally said.

"For what?" Gertrude asked softly.

"For the things I said this morning" Daryl opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I understand the meaning behind it" Gertrude told him.

"I should've explained my actions" Daryl continued. "Not let you guess and ask others about what my deal was. Carol told me that you were asking her"

"It's all in the past now" Gertrude told him.

Daryl nodded and looked down to Milo who was happily sucking on his fingers. He then dropped down his head and stared sucking on Daryl's hand, making him grimace. Gertrude let out a laugh as she got up and reached over for his drool cloth and a toy for Milo. Milo looked up, broke his hold on Daryl, and took hold of the toy while Daryl chose this time to wipe his hands off of the drool.

"I will fight the Governor to the death if he ever tried to take you or our son away from me" Daryl said as he looked directly into her eyes.

_**I have a poster up for this story! If you guys just go to my homepage, copy, and paste the photobucket link you will be able to see it more clearly! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!**_


	21. Different Kind of Knight

At first, it started out as a low moan that didn't even wake Gertrude at the time. But then the low moan started to turn into a whimper and then Milo cried out into the night. Gertrude stirred as she was about to get up and go over to the baby, but something was stopping her. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Daryl had climbed over her and had gotten to the baby first.

"It's my turn" Gertrude said into the night, "You're shift is going to start at five in the morning today. You need to get back to bed and sleep. I can handle Milo right now. He probably just needs his diaper changed. He just woke up because he was hungry"

This was true, as Gertrude sat up in the bed and felt her whole body just sway from being tired. Milo was in the stage of his newborn months where he had a habit of waking up every other hour. If he cries for a while, then Judith will wake up and then the babies will start to wake up the whole cell block and even some of the walkers. Gertrude stood up but moved too fast as her body leaned toward the side before Daryl caught her and sat her back down.

"Thanks" Gertrude mumbled.

"It seems like Milo isn't the only baby I'm going to have to take care of here" Daryl whispered.

"Very funny" Gertrude responded.

"He's not calming down" Daryl rocked Milo more vigorously.

"Then you'll have to sing to him" Gertrude told him.

"You've got to be kidding me" Daryl responded. "Not right now. Everyone's asleep"

"Which is why no one will know it's you" Gertrude reasoned.

"Can't you just do it?" Daryl complained.

Even in the darkness, Daryl knew that Gertrude was raising her eyebrow at him. Daryl let out a defeated sigh as he looked back down to the baby, hoping that he was stop crying. But of course, Milo wasn't on his side as of the moment. Daryl bit his lip and silently cursed himself as now he wished that he hadn't been so quick to pick up the little rascal.

"I already sang him to sleep" Gertrude said as she climbed back into the covers.

"I don't know any lullabies" Daryl responded, "Only songs that my Uncle would sing"

"So then sing that" Gertrude shrugged. "He just likes to hear the soothing voice a song makes"

"Fine" Daryl gave in, "But once I sing this; you can't make fun of me. I tell anyone about this night"

Gertrude sat up on her elbows and nodded her head, despite still feeling wobbly and wanting to go back to sleep. Milo let out a hiccup of a yelp as they both heard someone moaning off in another cell. At first she thought that Daryl was going to shy away from the limelight after hearing someone. But when she listened in on him, she realized that he was humming a song before he sang.

'_Can I cut in on a dance?__  
__You ain't gonna find what you're lookin' for__  
__In that little Mexican__  
__You can't mix your tears__  
__With those from an agave plant__  
__You see I've danced with him myself__  
__And he's never been a friend_

_You go believin' in your Lancelot__  
__Well it's all in vain__  
__And you're chasin' picket fences,__  
__There's always hell to pay__  
__I met many a girl in here__  
__With the same story line__  
__Them boys on those white horses__  
__Don't know how to ride_

Gertrude felt herself letting out a gasp as she had never noticed how beautiful Daryl's voice was. The song had so much meaning to him that he didn't seem as self-conscious as he was before about singing.

_But I got a paint outside with enough giddyup__  
__To be free__  
__I got a faint smell of cheap perfume__  
__And a hint of gasoline__  
__See I'm a different kind of knight__  
__You're gonna find your fairy tales are lies__  
__I don't have a white horse__  
__But you can come along for the ride_

Gertrude eased herself down onto the pillow and listened in the darkness to his song.

_She said "I'm tired of living life in a romance book__  
__I think chivalry's dead__  
__And I ain't gonna look__  
__For them roundtable boys on the white horse__  
__That can't get the story right."_

_I said "as luck would have it__  
__I was tossed by the throne__  
__I let my Marian down__  
__Some years ago__  
__And I traded my coat of arms__  
__For a guitar and some broken yellow lines."_

_But I got a paint outside with enough giddyup__  
__To be free__  
__I got a faint smell of cheap perfume__  
__And a hint of gasoline__  
__See I'm a different kind of knight__  
__You're gonna find your fairy tales are lies__  
__I don't have a white horse__  
__But you can come along for the ride_

_She kinda shifted in her seat a little bit__  
__The thought of every eye on her bee-stung lips__  
__And she raised that glass and the lime__  
__And she kissed them goodbye_

_She said "promise me you'll take it slow__  
__And swear no talk of tomorrow__  
__And when you feel me tighten around you__  
__You can let the hammer down."_

Daryl got up and slowly made his way back to the crib.

_But I got a paint outside with enough giddyup__  
__To be free__  
__I got a faint smell of cheap perfume__  
__And a hint of gasoline__  
__See I'm a different kind of knight__  
__You're gonna find your fairy tales are lies__  
__I don't have a white horse__  
__But you can come along for the ride'_

"I told you he would fall asleep" Gertrude said once she knew the song was finished.

"It was my lucky break" Daryl responded as he slipped into bed with her. "My Uncle always used to sing that song on every camping trip"

"It's a very beautiful song" Gertrude complimented.

"It was annoying back then" Daryl tried to joke.

"But then you didn't realize how bad you would miss it. Not until this world just decided to cave in around us" Gertrude almost read his mind.

Daryl turned his head towards Gertrude and wrapped his arm around her. She nuzzled in her nose upon his neck as she took in a sigh. Gertrude felt jealous about her twin sisters and their little telepathy talk. Now she could only give to hear them finishing each other's sentences and leaving everyone out in the dusk.

"I'm sorry" Daryl apologized and kissed the top of her head, "I know how much you wanted to find your sisters. I always thought that they were in Woodbury. At least, I hoped that they were. Now after hearing what the Governor did to his people, I really hope that they weren't"

Gertrude nodded as she closed her eyes and did her best not to cry. But it didn't really help as she felt Daryl rub her back. She let out a shaky breath and tried to silence her sob into his shirt. She already knew that they were dead, even Jayne had stopped talking about going to the cabin.

"I hope that they had a quick death" Gertrude said in a low voice.

"They did" Daryl responded. "You just have to believe in that. And even if they are alive, then they're safe and sound"

"And healthy" Gertrude put in before she felt herself drain off into a dreamless sleep.

_**I have a poster up for this story! If you guys just go to my homepage, copy, and paste the photobucket link you will be able to see it more clearly! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!**_


	22. I Don't Care

David wiggled Milo's arms up and down, "I heard Daryl singing. He's got a pretty good voice"

"Please don't tell him that" Gertrude responded.

Jayne giggled as Milo threw his toy across the blanket. Alyssa grabbed the toy and gave it back to him as she still played with Judith in her arms. Gertrude sat in between the two infants as she observed the babies semi-playing with each other. David tickled the little man that was sitting on his lap, making saliva spit out everywhere.

"I heard him too" Jayne spoke up.

"I don't care, I'm going to tell him that he is a great singer" Alyssa replied.

Gertrude cleared her throat before she sipped her butterbeer as Milo looked over to her and smiled. She smiled and made a funny face toward him that made Milo make a slight gurgle sound. She turned to Judith who seemed to look confused at the time, and still did. The baby girl wasn't used to seeing Milo around and was slightly getting used to it now.

"Do you think Milo and Judith will date?" Jayne wondered.

"Are you kidding me? What is wrong with you?" David replied. "These two are more than likely, grow up together. They are most likely going to think of each other like brother and sister"

"It was just a question" Jayne rolled her eyes.

"I think Rick would rest easily if he knew we weren't having this conversation right now" Alyssa confessed. "She's not even 1 years old and we're already playing matchmaker"

"You three are playing matchmaker" David voiced out.

"I didn't say anything" Gertrude told her brother, "It was Jayne who started this whole thing up"

Jayne rolled her eyes, "What else do you want to talk about then?"

Gertrude fell silent as she thought back to her other four siblings and what they would've done at a time like this. The only time that all eight of them would be together under the same roof would be during the holiday seasons. Gertrude wondered when Christmas was going to come along or even Halloween. Everyone seemed to have dropped their calendars and loss of days and started focusing on surviving instead.

Alyssa smiled, "How about David's girlfriend? You've been spending a lot of time with her. Kind of sad since both you and True decided to abandon me and Jayne"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" David responded.

"We all used to eat together" Jayne explained. "But then Gertrude and Daryl got together and shortly after that you and Renee started talking to each other"

Gertrude shrugged, "Is that so bad?"

Alyssa shrugged also, "I guess not but it's nice to sit with you guys every once in a while"

"Then tell everyone to not be afraid of Milo" Gertrude remarked.

"What do you think we've been doing?" Jayne responded, "These people are scared over a fucking baby. How incredibly stupid is that? The second I mention the baby, people just leave the room. I swear, the next person who leaves when I mention Milo, I will punch them in the face! There is no way that this people should be frightened over him"

"I think that just people hearing you say that is scaring them away" David teased.

"Shut up!" Jayne snapped, "There's got to be something Renee has told you"

"She hasn't mentioned the baby" David responded.

"But she has to mention something. You've got to have brought it up sometime" Alyssa said, "You love Milo too much to let this just slip by"

"She says that she saw the evolution of the Governor up close" David replied.

"Like what?" Gertrude responded, "What did they see in him?"

All eyes seemed to be on David as he just glanced down to Milo in his lap. Gertrude tapped her cup nervously as she waited for her brother to speak. She never really wondered what the residents had to go through when it came to living with that twisted man. She wondered if people know something wasn't really right with him until before it was too late.

"She said that ever since he knew Rick was on the borders, he just sort of only honed in his skills on finding him. Then when he realized that we were a tough group, he just became fully obsessed" David explained.

"We kind of figured that" Jayne responded.

"He was once open and friendly" David went on. "Then he became silent and hostile"

"That must've been after Michonne killed his daughter"

"Must've been" Gertrude agreed.

"That was when he started doing crazy training on them" David told them.

"So what does this have to do with Milo?" Gertrude responded. "Milo didn't do anything to instigate a war"

"He was attached to his daughter" David responded, "What makes you think he's not attached to his son as well"

"He would've come by now. Even if he did, I would've fought him off" Gertrude snapped.

"You can't do that. He's very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and guns" Jayne objected.

"I don't care, Milo is my son now"

"As he is our family" Alyssa responded, "But we can't fight him off when Milo needs protection. Milo feels close to both you and Daryl, if you both go after the Governor then who will watch over Milo?"

"So what are you saying, Alyssa? That I let this guy try to tear us apart like last time?" Gertrude countered.

"We have more people, True" David told her.

Gertrude shrugged, "They don't know how to shoot a gun. They ran last time, David"

"But we can train them" David implied.

"How?" Gertrude questioned.

"I went into town with Tyreese the other day and we found a lot of paintball guns" David explained.

"A practice range" Jayne put together.

"Just like back at dad's shop" Alyssa cut in.

"Speaking of dad's shop, Rick needs all four of us for something" David spoke up. "He needs us to train everyone"

"Like how we used to back then" Gertrude smiled, "Dad would've been so proud"

_**I have a poster up for this story! If you guys just go to my homepage, copy, and paste the photobucket link you will be able to see it more clearly! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!**_


	23. Parents

Gertrude quickly loaded up the gun and fired a couple of shots at her target. Bright orange spots hit all at the red target zone in so much haste that no one could see the paintballs. The residents all seems at awe with her performance. Gertrude fired a couple of more shots before she heard that her clip was empty before she got up, turned around, and faced the group.

Some people, mostly teenage boys, were smiling from ear to ear. Others seemed slightly more concerned almost like déjà vu was happening all over again. She didn't blame them, only one has seen a shootout like that and she was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until Gertrude noticed at the corner of her eye that the metal door was swinging shut did she realized that the woman left.

Gertrude glanced over to the pathway to see Hershel, Rick, and Daryl standing over and watching her small set up of a class. Somehow, having those three oversee her first class eased the tension that she was feeling inside of her. Or maybe because she was still pissed about them not coming anywhere near her son that it made her almost back down. She turned and looked back at the uncomfortable group shifting around and waiting for her instructions.

She cleared her throat, "I'm going to teach you how to properly use and fire a gun as of safety reasons"

"I doubt anyone will stay still for 15 seconds for any of us to hit them" a boy's voice said from the crowd.

"You know what! You're absolutely right" Gertrude shouted out before Rick could say anything, "But we have a lucky advantage in this day and age that we didn't have back then. We've got the walkers out in our front yard. Eventually, when you guys start hitting your targets well enough you will be able to practice on the walkers, sounds good?"

"Alright!" a female voice yelled out before an excited chatter erupted around the group.

"I don't know what she was complaining about this morning. Seems like she's doing a hell of a good job already" Rick spoke up.

"She knows how to connect with people. Especially, the teenagers" Hershel responded as the adolescence ran over to get their guns.

"Do you think they'll warm up to her?" Daryl asked, "You know, if this shooting practice goes well"

"Stop worrying about her" Hershel scolded.

"Really, she's got this under control" Rick let out a small laugh.

"I'm just worried about if anyone brings up Milo" Daryl hoisted his crossbow further up his shoulder.

"Are you afraid she's going to shoot them in the head with a paintball gun?"

"She's never missed her target from what her siblings have said"

"I think that was more of a threat to you then to them" Hershel joked making Rick laugh with the old man.

"Whatever" Daryl scoffed. "It's not just her that's worried over that lil man. I hate keeping him isolated from everyone else"

"So don't" Rick advised.

"Daryl, you should take Milo out into the common room. Eat dinner with everyone instead of in your cell" Hershel told him, "If they don't want to sit at your table, and then fine, let them move"

"What about True?" Daryl nodded down to his girlfriend helping a man aim his gun.

"We'll unarm her before she gets in the building" Hershel joked again, "But I doubt that will keep her from tackling them to the ground"

"All she needs is a freaking fork and she's set" Daryl replied.

"Sounds like someone I used to know" Rick smiled to Daryl, "She's kind of like you in a way. Except, her impulsive side came out when she adopted Milo"

"I guess Milo taught you both something we wouldn't expect" Hershel chimed in, "She's tough and protective while you're cautious and conservative over the little baby"

_**I have a poster up for this story! If you guys just go to my homepage, copy, and paste the photobucket link you will be able to see it more clearly! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!**_


	24. Missing

"Hey" Glenn ran over to Gertrude and Daryl the next day, "You guys got to see this! We're about to play baseball"

"Baseball?" Daryl questioned, the once familiar term sounded so foreign to him now.

"Why?" Gertrude asked, "We haven't played any sort of game in forever, Glenn"

"Well, you kind of started it"

"What are you talking about?" Gertrude scoffed.

Glenn motioned for the couple of follow him and took off running to the pathway. Daryl and Gertrude exchanged curious glances to one another before following the Korean man. She shielded her eyes for the first six seconds from the blinding sun before her eyes adjusted. Her mouth nearly dropped to the ground as she noticed that Glenn was right, everyone was playing baseball.

"What the hell" Daryl muttered. "What made them do this?"

"True's lessons has made people think more on the recreation side and before we know it, there was baseball" Glenn responded.

"Are you sure it was me, Glenn?" Gertrude looked over to the man.

"They've been going crazy after your first week of class"

"What?" Gertrude looked over to Daryl, "Daryl, can you believe this? I didn't instigate this!"

"You're acting like this is such a bad thing" Daryl smiled to her.

"If anything, you've helped them bring everyone together" Glenn responded.

"They still don't talk to me after our classes" Gertrude scoffed.

Daryl just looked down to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. Finally, Gertrude let out a small smile as she looked down to the residents cheering someone to run faster. She only took a glance down to one person before her eyes did a double take and noticed it was Carol. The woman was looking around frantically until she saw the trio standing above her and waved them inside.

"We've got a problem!" Carol said breathlessly as they all ran inside, "Milo's missing! I left to warm up both of the bottles and when I came back into the room, he was gone!"

"What!"

"Who else was in the room?"

"Just Beth but she left with me" Carol responded with tear streaked cheeks.

"Alright, we got to split up then. Milo doesn't like to be held for a long time unless it is one of you" Rick quickly assumed his leader role.

"It's alright. We'll find him" Daryl whispered to Gertrude as he rubbed her arms up and down.

"This is really happening? What if it was…?"

"Don't even think about it"

Gertrude drew in a shuddering breath as Daryl hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head. Everyone within Rick's group was staring at the broken couple as Gertrude closed her eyes to make the tears stop falling down her face. She wanted to push Daryl off of her and snap at Carol but then again she wanted to drop to the floor and let out a blood curdling scream. Her whole body started to shake as Daryl whispered comforting words and gave her little kisses.

"What's going on?" a little voice came out.

"Milo is missing, have you seen him?" Rick turned to his son.

"No" Carl scoffed, "He probably ran off to his daddy by now"

"Don't talk about him like that. That infant is one of us" Rick took a closer step toward his son.

"He's a magnet" Carl countered.

"You need to stop this right now" Rick said in a threatening tone.

"Governor wasn't going to come back for his people" Carl still went on, "He was going to come back for the baby"

"Do you know anyone who would try to take the baby away from True and Daryl?" Rick responded.

"Everyone" Carl let out. "Everyone talks about the baby being some sort of unholy demon. We should've fed him to the walkers a long time ago"

"You little shit!" Gertrude yelled as she advanced to him, "Where is my son!"

"Get a hold of your child!" Daryl yelled to Rick as he held True back from most likely pounding the boy's head into the floor.

"We're going to have a talk later" Rick threatened his son, "Right now, Milo is still missing. We've got 24 hours"

"24 hours? Until what?" Gertrude then felt realization hit her like a brink, "Until he's dead. Oh, God. Who the hell would take him?"

"We should ask around" Maggie spoke up.

"No, if the person knows we're onto him, he might kill Milo" Hershel responded.

"But what about us?" Daryl questioned.

Rick looked over to Daryl and True as they waited for his decision. Daryl looked about two inches from losing his mind and turning into the immature man that he first saw and knew as Daryl. True, on the other hand, looked broken as she couldn't stop sobbing no matter how many times Alyssa rubbed her shoulder and back. Rick took in a big breath as he tried to think of a way to keep them sane and not go overboard.

David ran his hand over his face as he began to pace around the room, no doubt a plan was beginning to form in his mind. Michonne took a step closer to Rick as she gripped her kitana harder and waited for an instruction. Everyone around them, aside from Carl, wanted to contribute and help look for the baby. Rick looked down to Judith in Beth's arms as he wondered how it would be like if that were his children missing.

"Make it obvious that you are looking for him" Rick finally concluded.

Everyone seemed shocked about his answer even Daryl and True didn't know what to believe. She took in a shuddering breath as she wrapped her arms around herself and studied their leader. People around him were exchanging glances from one another as if to confirm what they just heard. But Rick looked dead serious as he looked around at his trusted family.

Rick nodded, "As Daryl and True are making this situation obvious, I want some of you to study the people in the room"

Jayne slowly spoke up, "But you just said to not ask for their help. Wouldn't this plan backfire on us somehow?"

"If Daryl and True make it noticeable than the kidnapper will keep an eye on them" Rick spoke up, "Maybe even help out even if we all know that everyone that was from Woodbury would even glance at the baby before. We got to hurry, time is running out and if Milo starts crying I don't know if we'll be able to get to him first before the walkers"

Gertrude broke free from her holds and brushed past everyone, "So what are we waiting for then? Whoever finds out who did this, I want to talk to have a serious talk with him"

_**I have a poster up for this story! If you guys just go to my homepage, copy, and paste the photobucket link you will be able to see it more clearly! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!**_


	25. How You Remind Me

"Please tell me you've found him, Daryl. Maybe he dropped his binkie somewhere" True walked over to her boyfriend, "He couldn't have gone that far. He would've been crying by now"

Daryl just placed his hands on her hips, "True, I couldn't find anything. I'm sorry"

Gertrude dropped down her head as Daryl wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He put down his head and kissed the top of hers, knowing she was exhausted. Right now, Gertrude didn't even have the strength to bring up her hands and wrap them around Daryl's body. She just sank into his arms and warmth as she inhaled deeply his unique scent.

She had to act now; whatever was going on right now was too slow for her. Gertrude pushed off of Daryl and walked into the common room where everyone was sitting and enjoying their meals. Daryl was hot on Gertrude's heels as he followed her until she randomly got on top of a table and stood over people. He was about to tell her to get down but the fierce look and devotion that she had for Milo made him stop and wait to see what she was doing.

The room slowly turned silent as everyone turned and looked over at the Tennessee woman standing there. People started to whisper already what she was doing trying to get attention like that. It wasn't until some people closer up noticed that her face was raw from tears and continuously wiping them off. A shudder seemed to pass through the room as they waited for the woman to finally speak.

"A lot of you know my son from a different name and father but I don't care. As of two hours ago, Milo has been missing and we want to know who did it" Gertrude voiced out.

And just like that, everyone turned to each other and started chattering like as if it was some sort of gossip. The noise was so deafening that it blocked out all of Gertrude's thoughts as she stumbled on what to say next. She looked around and noticed that there wasn't a single person in that room that didn't look guilty. No one seemed to be alarmed that the baby was nowhere in the protection of Daryl and Gertrude.

Tears slowly started to spring back into her eyes as she realized that Carl was right. No one cared about her son. No one was even asking her questions on where she had last seen him. The tears slowly went down her cheeks, burning her as if that was her punishment.

"Hey!" Daryl yelled out and joined Gertrude on top of the table.

"Please!" Gertrude shouted.

"We need to find him"

"Does anyone know who would do something like this?" Gertrude questioned, "Please, I'm begging you; he's only just a child!"

"What is going on in here?" Rick whispered to Hershel.

Hershel looked over to the leader, "They're sick of waiting, they want answers now. I figured this would've happened if the search went on too long"

"I don't think this will work" Rick readily disagreed.

"I think it will"

"How?" Rick countered, "These people don't even like the kid"

"But they like True and Daryl" Hershel responded.

"If anyone knows something that looked suspicious, please tell us" Gertrud concluded.

Daryl walked down the table and then reached up and helped Gertrude down as well. She looked up to Daryl's green eyes who gave her the sincerity that she needed. Gertrude sighed, turned around and nearly ran into Lizzie, a young preteen. At first, she was about to apologize but then remembered seeing the girl sitting with her dad and sister in the corner.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?"

"I might know something" Lizzie looked around the room, "Something about what might have happened to the baby. I think I know someone who might have taken him. I didn't really think of it much at that time. But after you guys came up on the table, that's when it all started to click. I knew it looked wrong from the second I saw it but I didn't say anything. I'm sorry"

Gertrude marched through the abandoned hallways, a set glare in her eyes as she heard people yelling for her to stop. Of course she didn't listen; all she wanted to do was beat the living shit out of someone. She would've brought her gun but killing someone in the prison would only make matters worse. Gertrude swung open the door and ran into the dark custodial room as she followed Milo's screams and hollers.

"I should kill you right now, Carl, I really should" Gertrude stopped and looked at the kid. "Why did you take my son away from me?"

"True! True! True, don't do anything stupid" Daryl quickly ran into the room and placed himself between Carl and Gertrude.

"He took our son"

"I know. But Rick is going to take care of this"

"He brought him in here to kill Milo!" Gertrude screamed out. "Carl, why did you do it?"

Carl looked up to the woman, "Because the Governor will come back. He always does. He would've come back, taken his son, and raised him to be just like him. He's already killed too many people"

Daryl turned and picked up Milo from the ground, "He doesn't even know how to talk!"

"I should have your head for this! He's just a baby" Gertrude tried to reason.

"He'll grow up to be like his father"

"How can he when you are nothing like yours?"

"I'm doing stuff that my dad wouldn't have been able to do" Carl countered. "I'm thinking about what's best for the group"

"What's best for us is if we took away your gun"

"No!" Carl shouted. "I won't let you take my gun away from me! I earned my place in having it"

Gertrude glared at him, "You're right. I don't have the authority to take away your gun. But your dad does. He's already not happy with what you did"

_**I have a poster up for this story! If you guys just go to my homepage, copy, and paste the photobucket link you will be able to see it more clearly! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!**_


	26. Losing You

"True?" Alyssa peered into Gertrude's room, "Hey"

Gertrude didn't' even look up to her elder sister, she just stared at Milo. He was happy, content with his little toy. Completely unaware of how just an hour ago he was kidnapped. Gertrude stroked his soft cheek as she heard her sister say, "Can I come in?"

"Sure"

"I heard what happened out there"

"Of course you did" Gertrude nodded, "This place is so small… word travels around fast"

"Rick is talking to him right now" Alyssa replied, "That was a pretty bad thing he did back there. I'm sure there will be a great amount of punishment"

"He should suffer" Gertrude responded as Milo played in front of her.

"He's just a kid" Alyssa sighed, "He was trying to do what was best for this group. He's lost a lot of people already and didn't want to lose anymore. He lost his mom in here, remember? He brought Milo into that room"

"It doesn't make any difference" Gertrude shook her head.

"I'm not trying to make an excuse for him" Alyssa put in.

Gertrude finally looked up and looked at her sister who was looking down at Milo. Her sister would know a few things about kids due to her past life of being a child therapist. But it appeared that this time she wasn't trying to teach Gertrude anything but just be there for support. Gertrude sighed and looked back down to her son as she ruffled his hair.

"He thinks killing is okay nowadays" Alyssa rolled her eyes, "Thanks to this new world"

"It won't ever get better" Gertrude shrugged.

Alyssa studied her sister who seemed to never glance up and away from Milo for more than six seconds. She's grown attached to the little boy and never wants to leave his side. That probably even worsened considering what happened with Carl kidnapping the little infant. Alyssa leaned over, gripped her sister's arm and said, "You'll have to forgive him. He's just a kid. He didn't know any better. You'll be just as guilty as him if you don't man up and let this come to pass"

"I will forgive him but not now" Gertrude responded.

"I know not now" Alyssa agreed.

"He's got to show me first that he will be changing for the better" Gertrude continued.

"That won't happen for a while" Alyssa sighed.

"Exactly" Gertrude looked at her sister, "He won't see me coming around him for a while. What he did was almost commit murder"

"Keeping distance from him won't be easy. You said so yourself that this is a small place" Alyssa got up, "Come down and eat in a little bit, I saved you a plate"

"Okay"

"There you are" Gertrude said when Daryl came into the room, "I was starting to think that he took you too"

"Stop it" Daryl said as he came over and sat behind Milo. "I was with Rick while he was talking to Carl"

"What happened?" Gertrude looked up to his green eyes.

"Glenn, Tyreese and Hershel were also in the room" Daryl explained. "Rick explained his actions on what he did wrong like as if we were some sort of Council"

"How was Carl?" Gertrude asked.

"True, he looked destroyed" Daryl said.

"Really" Gertrude said, unfazed, "Because… no. It's nothing compared to what would've happened if Lizzie hadn't told us anything. He could've… Milo might not… It was a big step for her to come forward. No one from Woodbury would ever even want to be in the same room as him. Then she… Milo could've… God, I can't think…"

"I know" Daryl finally said.

"I don't want to lose him" Gertrude said in a small voice. "I don't want him or you to die"

"We're here" Daryl said as he gripped her hand.

"I know…" Gertrude looked at him, "You just have to be really careful from now on, okay? I can't stand to think that I'm going to lose you"

"I am not going to die" Daryl said as his eyes bore into hers before he leaned over and slowly kissed her forehead.

_**I have a poster up for this story! If you guys just go to my homepage, copy, and paste the photobucket link you will be able to see it more clearly! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!**_


	27. Together

The next morning, the couple heard a couple of _bang, bang, bangs! _From a pot as someone announced, "Come on get it"

Gertrude felt her heart pounding as she carried Milo in one arm and held Daryl's hand in the other. The three of them took the flight of stairs down to the commotion of the residents all eating together. Gertrude felt a blush rise to her cheeks as they entered the room to see nearly all eyes on them as Daryl made his way to the center of the room. He turned to her and motioned for Gertrude to sit down just as Carol came up and gave each of them a plate with a smile on her face.

"Looks good" Daryl said as he picked up his fork.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Gertrude whispered.

"He's just out eating breakfast with us" Daryl muttered, "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Don't say that" Gertrude turned and started to look for Carl, "Daryl, what was his punishment? You never really told me"

"Rick took away his gun" Daryl responded, "He hid it somewhere that I don't even know"

"I would never think that he would do that" Gertrude looked down to Milo, "What will he use to defend himself with?"

"Nothing, he was so close to becoming like Shane" Daryl said.

"When will he get it back?" Gertrude asked, "Not that I really want him to. It's just that in this new age we can't really be caught unarmed"

"He's going to have to learn at some point" Daryl took a bite out of his bacon.

"Do you notice anything different?" Gertrude asked suddenly, "Beyond the ordinary"

"People are staring at us"

"No, they aren't leaving" Gertrude looked around, "By now; Milo would've cleared the room"

"He's learning to keep a lid on his craziness" Daryl joked. "Right on, lil man"

"I'm being serious" Gertrude looked to him.

"They're giving him what you've always wanted" Daryl said seriously, "A second chance"

"Because he almost died" Gertrude told him.

"Life's too precious, even for a baby" Daryl gripped Gertrude's knee under the table.

"It's about time they've noticed" Gertrude nearly snapped. "Just because of their stupidity, they all need to serve twenty hours of babysitting so that you and I can have some alone time"

Daryl smiled to her, lifted one of his legs off of the bench and scooted closer to her, "Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say"

_**I have a poster up for this story! If you guys just go to my homepage, copy, and paste the photobucket link you will be able to see it more clearly! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!**_


	28. Sountrack

_**Time of Dying- 3 Days Grace**_

_**Faint- Linkin Park**_

_**Headstrong- Trapt**_

_**Holiday- Green Day**_

_**Until the End- Breaking Benjamin**_

_**So Cold- Breaking Benjamin**_

_**Numb- Linkin Park**_

_**I Don't Care- Apocalyptica**_

_**How You Remind Me- Nickelback**_


End file.
